La loi de Murphy
by chris3119
Summary: Une affaire non résolue...un sosie. Un mystère à résoudre pour Gibbs et son équipe qui amènera des révélations surprenante pour l'Agent du NCIS et son bras droit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'on travaillait sur cette affaire et, pour être honnête on n'avait pas vraiment avancé. Un marine assassiné à la sortie d'un bar ça n'avait, hélas, rien d'exceptionnel mais nous n'avions trouvé absolument aucun indice sur place. Le pauvre garçon avait eut la gorge tranchée, un travail de professionnel d'après les conclusions de Ducky.

On avait bien sûr cherché dans le passé de la victime, rien de suspect. En tout cas, rien qui puisse expliquer pourquoi cet homme avait été exécuté dans une ruelle sombre de Washington.

L'ambiance, au bureau, commençait sérieusement à se dégrader. Gibbs carburait au café, Ziva était prête à sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait et, même McGee, d'habitude si calme commençait à manifester des signes de nervosité.

Quant à moi, je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi mais cette histoire me hantait. Au cours des dernières années, on avait traverser des moments particulièrement difficiles, des affaires tordues, stressantes et parfois même sordides mais c'était la première fois, depuis bien longtemps, que le visage de la victime hantait mes nuits.

Je me réveillais toutes les nuits en sueur avec l'entêtante impression de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver la victime. Ma raison me disait que c'était idiot dans la mesure où, la première fois que j'avais croisé cet homme, il était étendu mort dans une ruelle. Mais ce sentiment d'urgence ne me quittait pas.

Quelque chose m'échappait, quelque chose d'important et ce sentiment devenait insupportable. Même mon légendaire sens de l'humour commençait à en pâtir, au grand désespoir de McGee qui était devenu la cible de mes remarques acerbes et parfois méchantes. J'étais bien conscient que ça ne menait à rien mais je savais que Tim avait les épaules suffisamment solides pour encaisser ma mauvaise humeur.

Il était loin d'être aussi fragile et d'avoir aussi peu confiance en lui qu'à ses débuts. Et, même si je me plaisais à l'appeler « le bleu », c'était plus par habitude que par réelle moquerie.

Après une nouvelle nuit perturbée par de désagréables cauchemars, j'avais décidé de me rendre au bureau au lieu d'essayer vainement de retrouver le sommeil. Je relus une fois de plus le dossier de l'affaire. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à lire. Le Sergent Matthews avait 32 ans. Il avait été adopté alors qu'il était bébé et ses parents adoptifs ne savaient rien de ses parents biologiques. Il s'était engagé à l'âge de 20 ans et avait poursuivi une carrière sans tâche jusqu'à ce soir de novembre où il avait perdu la vie.

On avait interrogé ses parents, ses amis, tous l'avaient décrit comme un homme gentil, serviable et droit. Il n'avait pas d'ennemi, aucune zone d'ombre. Plus je regardais les photos, plus j'étais hypnotisé par ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Abby avait, un jour, fait une remarque à propos d'une victime qu'elle trouvait attirante et je me rappelais très bien avoir froncé les sourcils en l'entendant parler ainsi d'un mort.

Mais, aujourd'hui, face à cette photo, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais aimé rencontrer cet homme, avoir la chance de plonger mon regard dans le sien.

Il fallait absolument que je chasse ce genre de pensées de mon esprit. Cet homme était mort et je n'avais pas passé ces dernières années à construire cette belle façade de séducteur pour tout flanquer par terre maintenant.

Je ne pensais pas que mes collègues soient dérangés par le fait que je puisse être attiré par un homme. Même Gibbs n'y verrait probablement aucune objection. Peut être que c'était à moi que ça posait un problème. Peut être que ça ne correspondait pas à l'image que je me faisais d'un Agent Spécial.

Le Sergent Matthews avait réveillé en moi des émotions que je croyais avoir enfouies depuis des années. Je m'étais juré de ne plus penser à Yann. Je lui avais ouvert mon cœur et lorsque j'avais reçu ce coup de fil m'annonçant que sa voiture avait quitté la route et qu'il n'avait pas survécu, mon cœur s'était brisé et la fuite en avant avait commencé.

Le NCIS m'avait redonné un peu de la stabilité que j'avais perdue ce jour-là. Mais il était inutile de ressasser le passé J'avais un travail à faire et je savais bien que mon esprit ne retrouverait sa sérénité que quand cette affaire serait bouclée.

-Tu as vraiment une sale tête, Tony. Il faudrait penser à dormir.

Je n'avais même pas entendu Ziva arriver. Elle avait le don de me surprendre et elle y prenait un malin plaisir.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Ziva. Ravi de te voir en cette belle matinée.

Je savais que le sourire sur mon visage n'était pas sincère et que Ziva ne serait pas dupe.

-Bonjour, Tony. Nuit difficile ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Ziva s'approcha de mon bureau, les deux mains posées à plat devant moi. Les yeux rivés dans les miens j'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de lire mes pensées.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut être les cernes sous tes yeux…le fait que tu sois là à 6 heures du matin en train de relire le dossier Matthews.

J'aurais pu mentir en lui disant que j'avais passé la nuit avec une nouvelle conquête.

-Cette affaire me prend la tête…

-Je comprends. C'est frustrant de n'avoir aucune piste. Ce type est blanc comme neige, le gendre idéal. A croire qu'il a été tué par erreur.

-Tu penses qu'il n'était pas la cible ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il fait nuit, la ruelle est sombre. Il y a peut être eu erreur sur la personne.

-Peut être. Mais ça serait quand même un peu bizarre. D'après Ducky c'était un pro…un pro qui se serait trompé de cible.

-Bizarre mais pas impossible.

Ziva me tourna le dos et s'assit derrière son bureau. Elle semblait aussi désemparée que moi. On tournait en rond. Rien ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi cet homme avait été exécuté et aucune piste ne nous indiquait la direction à suivre pour le moment.

Je passai l'heure suivante à finir de vieux rapports en entendant l'arrivée de Gibbs.

Je le vis sortir de l'ascenseur peu après 7 heures et je compris immédiatement que sa nuit n'avait pas été plus reposante que la mienne. Gibbs détestait encore plus que nous de ne pas pouvoir résoudre une affaire et celle-ci était loin d'être simple.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'angoisse à chaque fois que je croisais ce regard perçant. J'avais l'impression d'avoir encore dix ans et d'être face à mon professeur qui allait m'interroger sur la leçon que j'avais oubliée d'apprendre.

-Bonjour, patron.

-Que nous vaut cette bonne humeur, Dinozzo ? L'affaire Matthews est résolue ?

On pouvait toujours compter sur Gibbs pour vous recentrer sur l'essentiel.

-Non, patron. Rien de nouveau. Il n'y a rien, dans son dossier, qui offre une quelconque piste.

-C'est bien ça le problème. Le Sergent Matthews n'avait aucune raison de mourir mais le fait est là : il s'est fait égorger, ici, à Washington, après avoir survécu aux bombes en Afghanistan.

-Je sais patron mais je ne vois pas bien ce qu'on pourrait faire de plus.

-Et la famille ?

-On a interrogé les parents deux fois.

-Je parlais de ses parents biologiques.

-On n'a aucun renseignement de ce côté-là non plus. Les parents adoptifs ont suivi les démarches habituelles. L'orphelinat ne possédait aucun renseignement.

-Ils n'ont pas fait de recherches ?

-Ils ont bien essayé. J'ai eu au téléphone l'ancienne responsable de l'orphelinat. Elle se souvenait de ce bébé. La seule chose qu'ils ont réussi à savoir c'est que le nourrisson avait été déposé par quelqu'un qui n'avait pas laissé son identité. Le petit était en bonne santé et il avait au moins deux semaines.

-Ça ne nous avance pas vraiment.

Gibbs alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau. La question qu'il me fallait résoudre maintenant était de trouver des renseignements sur les parents de Matthews. Comment allais-je bien pouvoir trouver où il était né. J'avais déjà fait le tour des hôpitaux de la région qui, bien évidemment, n'avaient pas d'archives datant de plus de trente ans.

Il allait falloir faire preuve d'inventivité cette fois-ci. Mais, pour le moment, je n'avais aucune idée de la manière de procéder. Le Sergent Matthews avait, lui-même, tenté de retrouver ses origines mais il n'avait abouti à aucun résultat. Les informations n'existaient plus. Il faudrait un miracle ou un fabuleux concours de circonstances pour trouver ces renseignements. De plus, je doutais fortement que cela ait un quelconque lien avec sa mort.

Le téléphone de Gibbs me sortit de ma rêverie. Il se leva et se dirigea sans dire un mot vers le bureau du directeur. Je le suivis du regard. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Même si cela n'avait rien d'étonnant après deux semaines sans résultat, il n'était pas bon que le Directeur Vance convoque Gibbs dans son bureau.

J'étais encore en train d'essayer de trouver un moyen de glaner quelques précieux renseignements quand Gibbs redescendit du bureau de Vance l'air visiblement préoccupé. McGee était, lui aussi à son bureau et nous avions tous les trois le regard tourné vers Gibbs attendant qu'il nous fasse part du résultat de son entretien avec Vance. Je crois qu'on s'attendait tous à se faire remonter les bretelles mais au lieu de ça, Gibbs prit son arme et son manteau et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

-Prenez vos armes. On a une nouvelle mission. Je vous expliquerai dans la voiture.

Il nous fallut quelques secondes pour réagir. Nous avions une enquête en cours et, vu la réaction de Gibbs, il y avait peu de chance que celle-ci soit une partie de plaisir.

Nous avons tous les trois rattrapé Gibbs avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment.

-Alors, c'est quoi cette nouvelle mission ?

-J'ai dit dans la voiture, Dinozzo.

-Pourquoi tant de suspense, patron ?

Gibbs se tourna vers moi l'air exaspéré. Ce petit jeu durait depuis des années. Je jouais les mauvais élèves et Gibbs faisait semblant de s'en agacer. La majeure partie du temps, ça se réglait avec un sourire et une tape derrière la tête mais, aujourd'hui, Gibbs se contenta de répondre.

-Une mission de protection. On doit protéger un témoin et le garder en vie jusqu'à ce que le FBI arrête les méchants.

-Ça risque de durer un moment.

Cette fois, je récoltai une tape à l'arrière de la tête. J'entendis un rire étouffé derrière moi. J'avais atteint mon but, tout le monde semblait plus détendu. Même Gibbs avait esquissé un sourire.

Le voyage jusqu'à la planque du FBI se passa en silence chacun essayant de comprendre pour quelle raison Vance nous avait affecté à une nouvelle mission alors que nous n'avions pas avancé. Ce témoin devait être de première importance. Gibbs n'en avait pas dit plus. Il avait seulement précisé qu'on devait jouer les baby-sitters pendant quelques jours à la place d'une équipe du FBI qui était, elle, requise sur le terrain.

L'opération montée par le FBI devait être énorme pour qu'ils nous demandent de prendre le relais dans la surveillance de leur principal témoin.

Nous nous étions garés à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'appartement. Après nous être séparés en deux groupes, Gibbs et moi frappions à la porte de l'appartement. Deux agents se tenaient derrière la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. L'appartement était modeste et aucun bruit ne venait des autres pièces.

-NCIS ?

-Oui, moi c'est l'Agent Dinozzo et lui c'est…

-Pas besoin de détails. Le paquet est dans le salon. Bon courage.

Sur ces paroles expéditives, les deux hommes quittèrent les lieux nous laissant seuls dans le couloir.

-Tony, fais le tour pour voir si tout est ok.

-J'y vais, patron.

L'appartement n'était pas bien grand et la majorité des pièces étaient vides. Il ne me fallut pas bien longtemps pour m'assurer que personne d'autre n'occupait les lieux. Lorsque je revins dans le salon, je vis Gibbs, debout, immobile au milieu de la pièce. Il m'empêchait de voir l'homme assis sur le canapé. L'attitude de Gibbs me paraissait étrange mais tout s'éclaira lorsque je fis quelques pas dans la pièce.

L'homme assis sur le canapé était le Sergent Matthews : le même regard, la même taille. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se mit à parler que la différence devint évidente. Je n'avais jamais entendu le Sergent Matthews mais je doutais fort que j'aurais entendu ce délicieux accent oriental si j'avais eu l'honneur de lui parler.

-Bonjour, messieurs. Vous devez être mes nouveaux gardes du corps.

Aucun de nous n'avait bougé et je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ses yeux bleus. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme. Il se leva et tendit la main vers Gibbs.

-Je m'appelle Aydan Hasiri.

Sa voix chantait légèrement.

-Agent Spécial Gibbs, NCIS.

Gibbs avait refait surface avant moi. Cet homme avait beau être le sosie d'un homme mort, ce n'était pas une raison pour être malpoli.

-Et celui avec la bouche grande ouverte, c'est l'Agent Dinozzo.

Je devais avoir l'air particulièrement stupide car la seule réponse de notre témoin fut un léger rire. Je dois avouer que j'étais complètement envoûté par son regard, par sa voix.

-Enchanté, Agent Dinozzo. Je m'excuse de vous poser cette question mais vous semblez tous les deux avoir vu un fantôme.

Je finis par retrouver le contrôle de mon cerveau.

-Enchanté, M. Hasiri. Connaissez-vous le Sergent Matthews ?

-Je ne suis pas dans votre pays depuis longtemps et je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire des connaissances. Hormis les deux agents que vous avez croisez en entrant.

Gibbs se tourna vers moi et je compris à son regard qu'il ne souhaitait pas que j'aille plus loin. La ressemblance était frappante…et qui ne pouvait pas avoir cinquante explications. Aydan et le Sergent Matthews étaient parents…si on exclut la chirurgie esthétique.

Gibbs avait probablement plus d'informations que moi sur cet homme et je comprenais qu'il ne veuille pas en dire plus pour le moment.

-Nous avons deux autres agents qui vont bientôt arriver.

-Quatre agents fédéraux rien que pour moi. Ça fait un peu beaucoup. Je ne suis pas aussi précieux.

-Le FBI semble penser que si.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de noter une pointe de colère dans la voix de Gibbs et le jeune homme face à nous semblait avoir, lui aussi, noté cette agressivité car il recula d'un pas et le radieux sourire qui avait illuminé son visage s'effaça rapidement.

-Très bien, Agent Gibbs. Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire ici mais je peux quand même vous proposer un café. Si vous m'autorisez à aller à la cuisine ?

-Tony.

Gibbs n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus et je fis signe à Aydan qu'il pouvait circuler librement. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et je lui emboîtais le pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

Une fois dans la cuisine, j'observai notre témoin. Ses gestes étaient fluides et je pouvais voir les muscles de ses épaules se tendre sous le fin tissu de son Tshirt. Il fallait vraiment que je me concentre sur mon travail. Nous étions là pour protéger cet homme et mon attitude n'allait pas nous aider.

-Il faut excuser mon patron. Il est parfois un peu sec mais ça n'a rien de personnel. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'essayais de justifier l'hostilité de Gibbs, il n'avait rien fait d'inhabituel. Mais je ressentais le besoin d'être apprécié par cet homme et je voyais bien que l'agressivité de Gibbs l'avait blessé.

Il se retourna et me fit face. Une fois de plus, je fus choqué par l'intensité de son regard ?

-Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, Agent Dinozzo ?

-Je sais uniquement que nous sommes là pour vous protéger et ça me suffit.

-Si vous en saviez plus, vous auriez peut-être la même réaction que votre patron. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je comprends parfaitement qu'il n'apprécie guère être ici.

-Peut-être que je comprendrais mieux si vous m'en disiez un peu plus.

Un sourire ironique déforma son visage et, pendant quelques secondes, je vis toute la douleur et la souffrance qu'il essayait de cacher.

-Il vaut peut-être mieux que vous restiez dans l'ignorance sinon vous allez faire comme tous les autres : ne plus m'adresser la parole et me regarder de la même manière qu'eux.

Il baissa les yeux. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici, ni pourquoi tout le monde semblait si hostile à son égard mais j'avais envie de lui laisser une chance de m'expliquer lui-même ce qu'il en était.

-Je ne pense pas, non.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas me le promettre ?

-C'est vrai mais vous pouvez peut-être me laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Il se remit consciencieusement à prépare le café mais la tension était maintenant visible dans chacun de ses gestes. Après de longues minutes, il se décida enfin à parler.

-Avez-vous entendu parler des « frères musulmans » ?

-Oui c'est un mouvement politique islamique. Il a une branche officielle présente dans le gouvernement Egyptien.

-Je vous parle d'une branche non-officielle…

-Je sais que ce mouvement est soupçonné de financer plusieurs « associations » plus ou moins claires.

-En effet…

Je restais un moment silencieux, sous le choc. J'essayais de comprendre toutes les implications de ce que l'homme en face de moi venait d'insinuer. Faisait-il partie d'une organisation terroriste ? En avait-il été victime ? Aydan lut l'interrogation sur mon visage.

-J'avais 17 ans quand mon beau-père m'a envoyé dans un de leur camp d'entraînement. Il devait croire que j'avais besoin de m'endurcir un peu.

Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête mais aucune n'arrivait à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Quel parcours l'avait amené jusqu'ici ? Le silence devenait de plus en plus lourd.

-Les années ont passé avant que je commence à me rendre compte de la véritable nature de ce mouvement. Je sais, j'ai été particulièrement naïf. Mais pour moi c'était surtout l'endroit où vivaient mes amis, où je pouvais enfin vivre sans avoir peur. Et puis, j'ai compris la haine, les doctrines qu'on essayait de nous faire avaler. Malgré ça, je n'ai rien dit, j'ai continué à m'entraîner.

L'odeur du café envahissait maintenant la pièce. Aydan avait les yeux baissés, la voix tremblante. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il avait vécu toutes ces années, ni ce qui l'avait amené jusqu'à cet appartement. Mais je sentais à quel point ces paroles étaient difficiles à formuler pour lui. Ce n'était probablement pas la première fois qu'il racontait ces faits. Le FBI lui avait certainement fait dire et redire les mêmes mots.

-Je n'ai vraiment compris que le jour où ils nous ont préparé pour notre première « mission ». Elle n'a finalement jamais eu lieu.

Je le laissais parler. Je lui avais promis de l'écouter sans le juger mais je commençais à comprendre l'attitude de Gibbs.

-Il m'a fallu encore quelques années avant de me décider à faire quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché cette décision ?

-La peur probablement. La culpabilité sans doute. Ils ont envoyé une équipe ici en vue de préparer un attentat. En arrivant ici, j'ai finalement eu l'occasion parfaite pour m'échapper. J'ai ensuite contacté le FBI.

-Il vous a fallu beaucoup de courage pour faire cette démarche. Vous prenez un grand risque.

Il ne répondit pas de suite et ne leva pas la tête. J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'aider, lui dire qu'il ne devait pas se sentir coupable.

-J'aurais dû faire ça il y a des années. Tellement de choses auraient pu être différentes.

Cette affirmation amenait d'autres questions mais ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour un interrogatoire. Je m'avançais vers la cafetière et le placard où étaient rangées les tasses. Aydan ne bougea pas. Il était maintenant tout près de moi, nos épaules se touchaient. Je pouvais sentir la tension qui parcourait son corps. Cette proximité semblait le mettre mal à l'aise mais il ne bougea pas.

Je posai ma main sur son avant bras. Je n'aurais probablement pas dû, ce n'était pas professionnel. Je m'étais, à plusieurs reprises, impliqué émotionnellement dans des affaires et le résultat avait été, à chaque fois, désastreux.

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

-Je ne me permettrais jamais de vous juger pour ce qu'on vous a obligé à faire. Ce que je vois, aujourd'hui, c'est un homme qui a eu le courage de dire non et de faire ce qui était juste…Du sucre ?

-Comment ?

J'avais réussi à le surprendre et à soulager une partie de la tension.

-Vous prenez du sucre dans votre café ?

-Non, je le prends noir.

-Je l'aurais parié.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Il saisit la tasse que je lui tendais et se dirigea vers le salon où Gibbs l'attendait. Il était au téléphone. Je lui tendis une tasse qu'il s'empressa de humer. Gibbs était capable de boire un simple café comme on savoure un grand vin.

-Du nouveau, patron ?

-Abby a fini l'analyse des indices recueillis dans la ruelle mais elle n'a rien trouvé.

Le manque d'informations commençait à rendre Gibbs plus irritable que d'habitude.

-Mais notre témoin aura peut-être des informations à nous donner.

Je ne voyais pas très bien où Gibbs voulait en venir et, visiblement, Aydan ne comprenait pas mieux que moi.

-Je ne vois pas comment je peux vous aider, Agent Gibbs.

-Vous allez mieux comprendre. Attendons que McGee et Ziva arrivent.

-Tu penses qu'il y a un lien avec l'affaire Matthews ?

Je n'aurais même pas dû poser la question et le regard de Gibbs me fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux que je réfléchisse avant de parler. Evidement que Gibbs voyait un lien entre Aydan et l'affaire Matthews. La ressemblance physique était indéniable.

Aydan s'était à nouveau assis sur le canapé savourant son café. Il avait sans doute des dizaines de questions à poser mais il semblait avoir compris qu'il ne servirait à rien de questionner Gibbs et qu'il obtiendrait des réponses en temps voulu.

Il ne fallut pas attendre bien longtemps l'arrivée de Ziva et McGee. Les deux agents eurent la même réaction de surprise face au jeune homme. Gibbs se chargea de ramener les deux agents sur terre.

-Vous avez ramené le dossier Matthews ?

-Oui, patron.

McGee tendit le dossier à Gibbs qui se mit à le feuilleter à la recherche de quelque chose de précis. Il trouva la photo du Sergent Matthews prise un an auparavant avant son départ pour l'Afghanistan. On le voyait, souriant et plein de vie, trinquant avec sa famille et ses amis. Gibbs jeta la photo sur la table basse sans un mot. Aydan regarda Gibbs hésitant à faire un commentaire.

Il saisit la photo et s'immobilisa face à l'image de cet homme qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Aydan était, visiblement, sous le choc. Il fixait la photo comme s'il cherchait à obtenir des réponses de ce bout de papier.

-Qui est cet homme ?

Sa voix tremblait. On ne pouvait douter de sa surprise. Il n'avait pas vu le Sergent Matthews avant aujourd'hui. Aucun de nous ne savait quoi dire. Nous attendions que Gibbs prenne le contrôle. En fait, personne ne savait à quelle conclusion Gibbs en était arrivé.

-Cet homme est le Sergent Alan Matthews. Il a été retrouvé assassiné dans une ruelle de Washington.

-Je ne connais pas cet homme.

-Vous ne pouvez pas nier que vous vous ressemblez comme des frères.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de frère et c'est la première fois que je mets les pieds dans votre pays. Je n'ai aucun lien avec cet homme, ni avec son assassinat. Je ne comprends pas bien ce que vous attendez de moi.

-Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Cet homme n'a pas été tué par hasard.

-Vous pensez qu'on nous a confondu et que cet homme a été tué à ma place.

-C'est exactement ce que je pense M. Hasiri et je pense aussi que vos savez qui a fait ça et pourquoi.

Se faire interroger par Gibbs n'était pas une partie de plaisir et je craignais qu'il ne lâche sa proie qu'une fois tous les renseignements obtenus. Aydan avait toujours le regard fixé sur la photo du Sergent Matthews. Il semblait toujours sous le choc de la découverte de ce sosie. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux il avait l'air perdu.

-Qui était-ce ?

-Un Marine. Il revenait d'Afghanistan où il venait de passer 6 mois à accomplir son devoir.

Aydan ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes comme s'il cherchait à se donner le temps d'assimiler les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre. Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

-Il a été tué par ma faute.

-Dites-nous qui l'a tué et pourquoi et nous pourrons arrêter ceux qui ont fait ça.

-Vous savez déjà pour quelle raison je suis là, Agent Gibbs. Vous savez donc qui a probablement tué le Sergent Matthews. Ceux que j'ai trahis en allant donner des informations au FBI n'auront pas de repos tant que je serais en vie. Rien ne les arrêtera. Ils trouveront un moyen de me faire payer l'échec de leur mission.

-Pour le moment, le seul qui a payé c'est le Sergent Matthews.

-Vous croyez que je n'en suis pas conscient, Agent Gibbs ? Si je pouvais échanger ma vie contre la sienne, je le ferais bien volontiers.

-Les mots ne changeront rien M. Hasiri.

-Vous avez raison, tout ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ne changera rien au fait que cet homme est mort à ma place sans même comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Je sais ce que vous pensez de moi et le Sergent Matthews ne méritait pas mourir. Je vous donnerais tous les renseignements dont vous aurez besoin pour retrouver ses assassins. Le FBI possède ces informations mais je doute que le Sergent Matthews soit leur priorité.

Le silence qui suivit était électrique. Ziva et McGee semblaient ne pas tout à fait comprendre de quoi il retournait mais ils se gardaient bien de poser des questions. Gibbs semblait prêt à aboyer ou à mordre. Quant à moi je cherchais, en vain, un moyen de prendre la défense de cet homme. Il n'était pas responsable des actes de ces terroristes même si, ceux-ci avaient été, pendant de longues années ses camarades. Il avait pris la décision de les dénoncer et de permettre de les arrêter.

Gibbs quitta la pièce. Ziva et McGee se tournèrent vers moi dans un même élan, comme si je possédais les réponses à toutes leurs questions.

-Si vous voulez des réponses, il va falloir demander à Gibbs.

Gibbs revint quelques instants plus tard.

-M. Hasiri, nous avons besoin de votre ADN.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Nous avons besoin de savoir exactement quel est le lien entre vous et le Sergent Matthews. Je doute que les assassins se soient trompés de cible. Je pense juste qu'ils en savent plus que nous.

-Je vous l'ai dit, Agent Gibbs, je n'ai jamais eu de frère. J'ai été élevé par ma mère et mon beau-père à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici.

-Votre « beau-père » ?

-Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Ma mère m'a raconté sa version de l'histoire mais je n'ai jamais su la vérité.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un commentaire soulignant le fait que le Sergent Matthews, lui non plus, ne connaissait pas son père biologique. Mais Gibbs avait, bien évidemment, noté cette coïncidence.

-Raison de plus pour nous donner votre ADN.

Aydan sourit tristement.

-Ce serait un comble de retrouver mon père dans des circonstances pareilles. Quand elle était triste, ma mère me racontait, qu'un jour, mon père vendrait nous chercher et nous sortirait de ce cauchemar. Au début, j'y ai cru mais j'ai bien vite compris qu'elle s'inventait des rêves pour éviter de voir la réalité. Je lui en ai voulu pendant longtemps. Elle faisait semblant de ne pas voir la violence de mon beau-père mais j'ai fini par comprendre qu'elle se sentait, tout simplement coupable.

Personne ne trouva rien à répondre. Nous commencions à peine à comprendre ce que cet homme avait vécu. Il avait été prisonnier depuis son enfance. Prisonnier d'un beau-père violent, prisonnier de la propagande haineuse d'un groupe terroriste et maintenant il allait probablement rester prisonnier d'un programme de protection de témoin, dans le meilleur des cas.

Mais il était, avant tout, prisonnier de ses propres souvenirs et d'un puissant sentiment de culpabilité.

-De quoi avez-vous besoin pour votre analyse ?

-Tony, occupe-toi de ça. Ziva, McGee vous amènerez ensuite le prélèvement à Abby. Ensuite, M. Hasiri va nous noter les noms de ses amis et vous essaierez de trouver des renseignements sur ces hommes.

Je m'occupais de récupérer un prélèvement de salive auprès d'Aydan. Je le vis grimacer quand Gibbs parla de ses « amis » mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Quand j'eus terminé, Ziva lui amena un papier et un stylo. L'hostilité était visible dans son regard. Aydan écrivit une liste d'une dizaine de noms et en souligna cinq.

-Pourquoi avoir souligné ces cinq noms ?

-Ce sont les hommes qui sont venus avec moi. Si d'autres sont arrivés par la suite, je ne suis pas au courant. Ces cinq hommes sont ceux qui étaient prévus pour cette mission.

-Quelle était la mission ?

-J'ai tout dit au FBI…

Gibbs se rapprocha d'Aydan et s'assit sur la table basse face à lui.

-Je ne suis pas le FBI. Quelle était la mission ?

Cette fois, Aydan ne baissa pas les yeux. Il fixait Gibbs. J'aurais aimé m'asseoir près de lui, de le soutenir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-La réunion des chefs d'Etats Major de la semaine prochaine. Des explosifs devaient être placés dans la salle de réception et déclenchés à distance.

-Quel était votre rôle ?

-Je devais me charger de placer les explosifs. J'étais obtenu un travail là-bas pour la préparation de la salle.

-Je vois…

Gibbs s'apprêtait à se lever mais la voix d'Aydan l'interrompit.

-Non, je ne pense pas, Agent Gibbs. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez la moindre idée de ce que ça peut représenter pour moi d'avoir participé à la préparation d'un attentat. Je n'ai jamais adhéré à leurs idées, je n'ai jamais éprouvé cette haine…

-Mais ça vous a pris quinze ans avant de vous décider à les quitter… ?

-Ils étaient la seule famille que j'ai jamais eu. Il est parfois difficile de quitter sa famille même quand on sait que c'est nécessaire.

Gibbs resta muet. On ne pouvait excuser de telles actions et le fait qu'Aydan y ait participé ne plaidait pas en sa faveur. Mais en l'entendant parler, on comprenait le conflit qui l'avait tourmenté toutes ces années.

-Ziva, McGee cet échantillon ne va pas arriver tout seul au labo. Dites à Abby de comparer l'ADN à celui de Matthews.

Après le départ de Ziva et Tim, nous étions tous les trois assis dans le salon. Gibbs lisait une revue, Aydan regardait dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées. Quant à moi, j'essayais de réfléchir, de comprendre comment Aydan pouvait fonctionner, ce à quoi il pensait, ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de cette manière.

-Pourquoi ?

La voix de Gibbs me surprit tout autant qu'elle surprit Aydan qui sursauta en entendant cette interrogation.

-Pourquoi quoi, Agent Gibbs ?

-Pourquoi être resté avec eux, pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché à vous enfuir ?

-Pour aller où ? Comme je vous l'ai dit, ils étaient ma famille.

-Drôle de famille.

-C'est vrai mais c'était toujours mieux que ce qui m'attendais à la maison. Mon beau-père n'a jamais accepté le fait que je ne sois pas son fils. Il avait sous les yeux, tous les jours, la preuve que sa femme avait aimé un autre homme et il me le faisait payer.

Gibbs secoua la tête. S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on fasse du mal à un enfant.

-Pourquoi vous a-t-il envoyé dans ce camp ? C'est un homme très religieux ?

-Non, pas vraiment. En fait, il ne pas vraiment donné d'explication. Le jour où il m'a amené là-bas, il a seulement dit qu'il souhaitait, qu'un jour, mon père puisse voir ce que j'étais devenu. Il a dit une phrase qui m'a marquée mais dont je ne comprends toujours pas le sens. Il a dit « Lui, non plus, il ne voudra plus de toi. »

Aydan poussa un profond soupir. La discussion semblait beaucoup le fatiguer et, pour la première fois, je me fis la remarque qu'il n'avait pas l'air en très bonne santé : les cernes sous ses yeux, le tremblement de ses mains.

-C'est idiot, mais je me suis senti soulagé quand il m'a abandonné là-bas.

J'étais resté muet jusque là mais je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une remarque.

-Et votre mère ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

Aydan me regarda longuement avant de répondre. Il avait très peu évoqué le rôle qu'avait joué sa mère.

-Je pense qu'elle ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce que je ne sois plus à sa charge. Je devais aussi lui rappeler mon père.

-Est-ce elle qui vous a dit ça ? Ou est-ce votre beau-père qui vous a rapporté ces paroles ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Peut être tout, justement.

On sentait qu'on abordait un sujet douloureux pour lui et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de poursuivre cette conversation. Mais on pouvait sur Gibbs pour ne pas lâcher le morceau. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait obtenir d'Aydan mais recueillir des renseignements sur son passé pourrait probablement nous aider à éclaircir l'affaire Matthews.

-Vous avez revu votre mère ?

-Non, pas depuis ce jour-là. Elle ne veut probablement pas connaître l'homme que je suis devenu.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?

-Ecoutez, Agent Gibbs, je veux bien vous aider dans votre enquête mais les relations que je peux entretenir avec ma mère ne vous regardent pas.

-Tout ce qui peut avoir un rapport avec mon enquête me regarde. Et si, pour résoudre cette enquête, j'ai besoin de savoir comment vous avez perdu votre virginité, je compte sur vous pour tout me dire.

La réaction d'Aydan nous surprit tous les deux. Son rire résonna dans la pièce.

-Vous voulez des détails ou juste les grandes lignes ?

Il redevint soudain très sérieux.

-Je répondrais de mon mieux à toutes vos questions mais je ne peux pas vous promettre d'avoir toutes les réponses.

Gibbs se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où je le suivis. Je m'attendais à voir de la colère dans le regard de mon patron mais c'était plutôt de la tristesse que je vis dans ses yeux. J'avais bien du mal à interpréter cette réaction. Gibbs arrivait toujours à cacher ses émotions. Ils étaient rares les moments, comme celui-là, où il laissait transparaître une émotion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Qu'est-ce que je pense de quoi, Dinozzo ?

-De cette affaire, de lui et Matthews ?

-Difficile à dire. Pour le moment, tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est qu'on doit le protéger jusqu'à ce que le FBI le récupère.

Je compris vite que le sujet était clos pour Gibbs. Je pouvais voir les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner à plein régime mais il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

Lorsque je revins dans le salon, Aydan s'était endormi sur le canapé. Son visage était détendu mais on pouvait voir aux rapides mouvements de ses paupières que son sommeil était agité.

Il se réveilla en sursaut quelques minutes plus tard, posant un regard étonné autour de lui. Après quelques secondes, il sembla se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Je n'avais pas vu que Gibbs l'observait, tout comme moi.

-Un cauchemar ?

Aydan se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait interpelé et sourit.

-Rien qui ai un lien avec votre affaire, Agent Gibbs.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était à moi d'en juger.

Aydan se leva et, pour la première fois, il haussa la voix.

-Je fais de mon mieux pour vous aider mais il ne faudrait quand même pas exagérer…

Gibbs s'approcha de lui. J'avais déjà vu des suspects essayer de fuir en le voyant s'approcher avec ce regard menaçant. Mais Aydan ne bougea pas.

-Si vous pensez que j'exagère, vous n'avez encore rien vu.

-Vous savez, Agent Gibbs, mes « amis », comme vous l'avez si aimablement précisé plus tôt, avaient des méthodes bien plus brutales de me faire comprendre leurs arguments…Mais j'ai la tête dure…

Gibbs ne recula pas mais son silence soulignait son hésitation. Il ne savait, visiblement pas, comment agir avec ce jeune homme.

-Certainement pas autant que moi…

Le sourire d'Aydan se fit désarmant.

-Je n'en doute pas, Agent Gibbs.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Aydan reprit la parole d'une voix neutre.

-Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour apprendre des trucs par cœur…surtout la litanie qu'ils voulaient absolument nous faire entrer dans la tête. Alors j'avais droit à des cours particuliers. J'ai passé des heures à répéter des textes entiers jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de les réciter sans erreur.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous ne me dites pas tout ?

-Décidément, on ne peut rien vous cacher. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'étais pas un très bon élève. Disons, que j'étais un peu têtu et que je faisais exprès de me tromper.

Gibbs sourit tendrement comme on le ferait face à un enfant qui avouerait une petite bêtise.

-Ils ont vite trouvé la solution pour me calmer.

-Qu'ont-ils fait ?

-Une bonne baguette de bois et un coup dans le dos à chaque erreur.

Gibbs se mordit la lèvre. Je sentais qu'il avait des sentiments mélangés face à Aydan et qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir ce que le jeune homme lui inspirait. Aydan sourit à nouveau.

-J'ai fini par connaître mes leçons par cœur mais il leur a fallu casser plusieurs baguettes avant d'y arriver…

Aydan semblait tirer une certaine fierté de sa résistance.

-Vous voyez, aucun rapport avec votre enquête…

-En effet, mais j'ai aussi besoin de savoir si je peux vous faire confiance.

-Et vous raconter mes cauchemars vous aidera à mieux comprendre comment je fonctionne…J'ai aussi eu droit à des entretiens avec des pseudo-psychologues qui cherchaient à savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec moi.

Ce fut au tour de Gibbs de rire. C'était assez rare. Décidément, Aydan était surprenant.

-Alors, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne fonctionne pas correctement chez vous ?

-D'après eux, je ne pouvais pas me plier aux règles parce que je m'opposer à mon père…

Je vous dis…des pseudo-psychologues. Ils ont juste oublié que je n'ai jamais connu mon père et que je n'ai rien contre les règles du moment qu'elles ne sont pas stupides.

-Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi, dans ces circonstances, ils vous ont choisi pour effectuer cette mission…

Aydan baissa la tête et recula de quelques pas.

-A force , j'en ai eu marre de recevoir des coups alors, je suis un peu rentré dans le rang…

Je ne m'empêcher de frémir en entendant la douleur dans sa voix. Gibbs, lui aussi, fit la grimace.

-En tout cas juste assez pour leur faire croire qu'ils avaient réussi à me mater…

Le téléphone de Gibbs interrompit la conversation. Il marcha vers la cuisine avant de décrocher.

Je m'avançais vers Aydan. J'avais des dizaines de questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres mais je ne pouvais en formuler aucune. Cet homme était une énigme pour moi mais, plus étonnant, il semblait en être une aussi pour Gibbs.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ce n'est que lorsque je posais une main sur son avant-bras, qu'il se rendit compte de ma présence. Son sourire me réchauffa le cœur. L'attirance que j'éprouvais pour cet homme commençait à me faire peur.

-Ça va aller ?

-Oui, bien sûr, Agent Dinozzo.

La réponse avait été trop rapide pour être vraiment sincère. Si près de lui, je pouvais mieux voir à quel point il avait l'air fatigué. Comparé aux photos du Sergent Matthews, il semblait avoir quelques années de plus et une dizaine de kilos en moins. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et semblaient plus foncés mais ce qui frappait le plus c'était l'intensité de son regard.

-Vous êtes peut-être doué pour mentir mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Est-ce que nos amis du FBI vous ont fait examiné par un médecin ?

-Je ne suis pas malade…Oh, je vois, vous pensez que je pourrais avoir une maladie contagieuse et chercher à contaminer le plus de monde possible… ?

Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il était sérieux ou non mais je pris le partie de rire.

-Ça n'arrive que dans les romans d'espionnage, ça…Non, je pensais juste que vous aviez l'air épuisé…

-J'ai du mal avec le décalage horaire…

-Encore un mensonge. Ça fait plusieurs jours que vous êtes arrivé.

Aydan se rassit lourdement sur le canapé.

-Je ne resterais pas en vie suffisamment longtemps pour avoir à me soucier de mon état de fatigue.

Je m'assis à ses côtés. Je savais que je m'éloignais dangereusement de mon rôle d'Agent du NCIS mais je ne pouvais pas rester indifférent face à la détresse de cet homme.

-Vous avez quatre agents du NCIS pour vous protéger et, je peux vous assurer que rien ne vous arrivera tant que vous serez sous notre protection.

Le regard bleu qui se leva vers moi me laissa sans voix. Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait pu traversé, je pouvais voir qu'il avait envie de me faire confiance et cette pensée me réchauffa le cœur.

-Merci, Agent Dinozzo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Lorsque Gibbs revint dans le salon, il avait l'air contrarié…encore plus contrarié que quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Nous allons vous transférer dans les locaux du NCIS…

-Une raison particulière ?

-Je vous expliquerai une fois là-bas.

Aydan sentit qu'il était inutile de poser des questions et se il se dirigea vers la chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard il revint avec un mince sac à dos contenant, sans doute, ses seuls biens.

Le voyage jusqu'aux bureaux du NCIS se passa en silence. Je fus surpris de voir Gibbs escorter Aydan jusqu'à une salle d'interrogatoire dès notre arrivée. Il était, officiellement un témoin sous protection, non un suspect qu'on était supposé interroger. Le regard noir que Gibbs ma lança m'empêcha de poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

-Amène-lui quelque chose à manger. Je dois parler à Vance.

Gibbs ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et tourna les talons. Après avoir trouvé un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau, je pénétrai dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Aydan n'avait pas bougé de la chaise sur laquelle Gibbs lui avait demandé de s'asseoir. Ses mains, croisées sur la table devant lui, étaient secouées de tremblements. Je posai le sandwich devant lui. Il leva les yeux vers moi et je fus, une fois de plus, ému par les émotions que je pus lire dans son regard.

-Merci, Agent Dinozzo. Mais je n'ai pas très faim.

-Vous devriez, quand même essayer de manger un peu.

-Pourquoi ?

Je restai quelques secondes perplexe, cherchant le sens de cette question.

-Tout le monde a besoin de manger…

Un sourire désarmant se dessina sur son visage.

-Excusez-moi, Agent Dinozzo. Ma question n'était pas très claire. Je voulais dire, pourquoi me traitez-vous différemment ?

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Les agents du FBI m'ont à peine écouté, l'Agent Gibbs semble prêt à me jeter par la fenêtre à la première occasion…Vous êtes différent…Pourquoi ?

Difficile de répondre honnêtement à une telle question, surtout que je n'étais pas certain d'avoir la réponse. Je choisis donc de détourner un peu la vérité.

-Je vous l'ai dit, je pense que ce que vous avez fait était courageux. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce à quoi votre vie ressemblait et j'ai pour principe de ne pas émettre de jugement sans avoir analyser tous les faits.

-Merci…

Il reporta son attention sur la nourriture posée devant lui mais finit par déboucher la bouteille et avaler quelques gorgées d'eau.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas être capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit de solide.

Je savais que Gibbs nous observait probablement derrière la vitre sans tain mais, peu m'importait à cet instant. Je pris une chaise et m'assis à côté d'Aydan. Je sentis monter la colère lorsqu'il eut un mouvement de recul alors que je posais une main sur son avant bras. Je pouvais sentir les frissons qui parcouraient son corps.

-Vous devez manger quelque chose. Les prochaines heures risquent d'être éprouvantes et vous avez visiblement besoin de reprendre des forces.

Je déballai le sandwich et le lui mis entre les mains. Il en avala une bouchée avant de la reposer sur la table. Il mâcha longuement avant d'avaler difficilement. La grimace qu'il fit m'inquiéta et j'avançai une main vers son front. Il ne me laissa pas finir mon geste et se leva précipitamment.

-Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous n'étiez pas malade.

-Je vais bien.

Gibbs choisit ce moment pour ouvrir la porte.

-Asseyez-vous.

Il me lança un regard réprobateur mais je ne bougeai pas de ma chaise. Aydan vint se rasseoir à côté de moi. Gibbs jeta violemment un dossier sur la table.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire ?

Aydan regardait alternativement les feuilles étalées sur la table et l'homme debout face à lui.

-Les résultats de l'analyse ADN confirment ce que je soupçonnais. Le Sergent Matthews et vous êtes frères…et visiblement jumeaux.

-Non, c'est impossible…

-L'ADN ne ment pas…Alors expliquez-moi par quelle coïncidence votre frère jumeau se fait égorger dans une ruelle de Washington justement la semaine où vous et vos amis êtes arrivés en ville…

Les paroles de Gibbs ne laissaient que peu de place au doute. Il semblait s'être déjà fait une opinion concernant les conséquences à tirer des analyses ADN. Aydan avait pâli et il était incapable de donner une réponse cohérente à Gibbs. J'étais toujours assis près de lui et, même si mon cœur me disait que cet homme était une innocente victime, mon instinct d'Agent Spécial me dictait de rester vigilant.

-Aydan, il faut que vous nous disiez ce que vous savez. Ce n'est que de cette façon que nous pourrons vous aider.

Notre « invité » se tourna vers moi et je pus lire la peur dans ses yeux.

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Je suis condamné et quoi que vous fassiez, ils me retrouveront. J'en étais parfaitement conscient quand je suis allé trouver le FBI.

Il porta ensuite son regarda sur Gibbs.

-Je sais que votre instinct vous pousse à mettre en doute tout ce que je dis mais vous devez me croire quand je dis que je ne connaissais pas le Sergent Matthews…mon frère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni par qui il a été tué…même si, comme vous, je soupçonne mes « amis » comme vous les appelez. Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle ils auraient assassiné mon frère.

Aydan baissa les yeux vers la table où ses mains jointes tremblaient. Il saisit la photo de son frère et la regarda longuement. Gibbs observait la scène, silencieux. Je le soupçonnais de préparer l'attaque suivante. Mais je fus surpris quand il s'assit en face d'Aydan et lui parla d'une voix calme.

-Tony a raison, il faut que vous essayiez de nous donner le plus de renseignements possible. Même les détails qui vous paraissent anodins. Il n'y a que de cette manière que nous réussirons à démêler cette histoire.

-Je veux bien essayer.

-Commençons par la préparation de la mission. Vous avez dit que vous n'étiez pas vraiment un de leurs meilleurs élèves. Pour quelle raison vous ont-ils choisi ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Nous avons commencé à nous préparer il y a plusieurs mois. Au départ, je ne devais pas participer et puis, un matin, le chef du camp m'a fait appelé. Je m'en souviens bien parce que j'avais encore passé la nuit en cellule…

Gibbs lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Je m'étais battu avec un de nos « professeur ».

En levant les yeux, Aydan se rendit compte que Gibbs attendait une explication plus détaillée.

-Je n'approuvais pas ses méthodes d'enseignement. Ce camp sert de camp de formation et ils accueillent des jeunes adolescents, souvent des orphelins ou des gamins des rues… Ce n'est pas ce qui manque. Ceux qui ne comprennent pas assez vite les règles sont violemment réprimandés. J'ai du mal à voir quelqu'un frapper un enfant parce qu'il n'a pas boutonné sa chemise correctement.

-Je vois.

Gibbs prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de poursuivre. Je pouvais voir les doutes qui l'assaillaient. Je ressentais la même chose. Il y avait quelque chose d'inexplicable et de paradoxal dans le comportement d'Aydan. Quelque chose qui perturbait profondément Gibbs. Il n'arrivait pas à ranger le jeune homme face à lui dans une catégorie bien précise. Est-il une victime ? Un terroriste ?

-Donc, vous remettez en question leurs méthodes, leur doctrine et, malgré ça, ils vous enrôlent pour une mission importante. C'est idiot…

-C'est ce que je me suis dit. D'autant plus que je n'ai pas vraiment fait preuve de la meilleure volonté durant les entraînements. Ils ne nous avaient pas précisé le but de la mission. Mais nous participions à des cours d'anglais intensifs…Il n'était pas très difficile de déduire la nature de notre cible.

-A quel moment vous ont-ils expliqué votre mission ?

-La veille de notre départ, alors que nous étions à l'hôtel proche de l'aéroport.

-A aucun moment ils ne vous ont menacé de vous retirer de cette mission. Personne n'a remis en doute votre participation.

Aydan fronça les sourcils. Il cherchait visiblement dans ses souvenirs.

-Non, pas vraiment. Un de mes « amis » a fait, un jour, une remarque que je n'ai pas comprise. Il a dit au chef de l'équipe qu'il trouvait injuste que j'ai été choisi…La réponse m'a surpris.

-Qu'a-t-il répondu ?

-Il a dit que j'avais été choisi justement pour rétablir une injustice. Avant que vous ne demandiez, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler.

-Ce que je déduis de tout ce que vous venez de me dire c'est que l'attentat planifié n'était pas le véritable objectif. Les hommes qui vous ont amenés ici avaient une autre mission et je pense que cette mission commençait par l'assassinat de votre frère.

Aydan passa une main sur son visage comme s'il essayait de chasser la fatigue et la tension qui s'y dessinait.

-Et quelle est la suite de la mission ?

-Ils vous ont fait suivre des cours d'anglais de manière intensive ?

-Oui il voulait absolument que je parle sans accent…

-Je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché.

Aydan sourit en entendant la remarque de Gibbs.

-Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas vraiment un bon élève.

Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer avaient été dis dans le plus parfait anglais, pas le moindre accent…

-Je vois…Vous êtes d'un naturel contrariant…

-Non. Mais ça me demande un gros effort de concentration pour parler sans accent. Et je dois avouer que je suis un peu fatigué par les événements des derniers jours. Je ne vois toujours pas où vous voulez en venir, Agent Gibbs.

Gibbs sembla hésiter avant de poursuivre. Il était rare de voir Gibbs partager ses soupçons avec un suspect ou un témoin. Il préférait avoir des certitudes avant de faire connaître son opinions ou ses sentiments sur une affaire. Mais cette affaire-là n'était pas comme les autres, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers cet homme n'étaient pas ceux qu'il éprouvait généralement dans une affaire de ce genre.

-Je ne peux que me hasarder à faire des hypothèses à ce stade mais je pense que ces hommes étaient au courant depuis le début de l'existence de votre frère et que leur but était que vous preniez, au moins temporairement sa place.

-Comment ? Jamais je n'aurais fait ça…

-Ils avaient peut être prévu un autre moyen de pression.

-Lequel ?

Cette fois Gibbs ne répondit pas. Il était déjà allé très loin dans l'exposé de ses soupçons.

-Vous allez donner à Tony les dernières coordonnées connues de votre mère et votre beau-père. Je pense que cet homme aurait deux ou trois choses à nous apprendre.

Une fois Gibbs sorti de la pièce, je me tournai vers notre « invité » et lui tendit un papier et un stylo. Il nota les renseignements demandés par Gibbs et me tendit à nouveau le papier. J'aurais aimé trouver quelque chose à dire pour le rassurer mais je savais que, dans ces circonstances, les mots seraient inutiles.

Je quittai, à mon tour la salle d'interrogatoire et me dirigeai vers mon bureau. J'allais enfin pouvoir remplir la mission que Gibbs m'avait confiée quelques heures plus tôt et retrouver les parents biologiques du Sergent Matthews.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais parlé avec un membre de la police locale qui m'avait promis de me mettre en contact avec le beau-père d'Aydan. J'en fis part à Gibbs qui se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna alors que j'en étais encore à chercher une photographie récente de la mère d'Aydan. Il se leva sans dire un mot. Arrivant au bas des escaliers, il se retourna vers moi.

-Va chercher M. Hasiri et amène-le au MTAC.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il grimpait les marches quatre à quatre.

Aydan leva un regard fatigué vers moi lorsque j'ouvris la porte. Il me suivit sans poser de questions. Alors que nous rentrions dans la salle obscure, je réalisai que Ziva était déjà présente et traduisait pour Gibbs les paroles de l'homme qui apparaissait à l'écran. Je compris de qui il s'agissait lorsque je vis Aydan s'arrêter en haut des marches. Je dus exercer une pression dans son dos pour qu'il accepte de descendre rejoindre Gibbs et Ziva.

Gibbs ne s'embarrassa pas de préliminaires.

-M. Hasiri, vous reconnaissez cet homme ?

Aydan hocha la tête sans détacher ses yeux de l'écran.

-Votre beau-père vient de nous raconter sa version de votre histoire personnelle et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle diffère grandement de la vôtre. Qu'avez-vous à dire ?

Aydan semblait incapable de parler. L'homme sur l'écran continuait de parler. Gibbs posa une main sur le bras du jeune homme qui ne put retenir un mouvement de recul.

-Aydan, est-ce que votre beau-père dit est vrai ? Avez-vous rejoint ce camp de votre propre initiative ? Il dit même que vous avez essayé de le convaincre de participer à certaines missions.

Aydan finit par regarder Gibbs.

-La vérité ne vous intéresse pas. Faites de moi ce que vous voulez mais je ne veux plus voir cet homme.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Gibbs et commença à gravir les marches. Il arriva à la porte avant qu'aucun de nous ne puisse réagir. Son beau-père continuait de vociférer. Gibbs fit signe de couper la communication et gravit à son tour les marches menant à la porte de sortie.

Alors qu'il posait une main sur l'épaule d'Aydan, le jeune homme se retourna et lança son poing gauche vers le visage de Gibbs. Celui-ci évita aisément le coup malgré la surprise et répondit par un coup de poing qui coupa la respiration de son agresseur. Gibbs lui tordit ensuite le bras dans le dos et l'immobilisa violemment contre le mur. Le choc de sa tête avec le mur fit un bruit sourd qui me fit grimacer.

-Que cherchez vous à faire exactement ?

Gibbs relâcha son étreinte suffisamment pour qu'Aydan puisse se retourner. Son nez saignait abondamment et il grimaçait alors qu'il semblait avoir du mal à calmer sa respiration. Ses yeux allaient de l'écran, désormais éteint, à Gibbs.

-Aydan, regarde moi.

Le jeune homme semblait encore sous le choc. Le changement de ton et l'emploi du « tu » semblèrent ramener Aydan à la réalité. Après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, il finit par fixer son regard sur Gibbs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire ?

-Je…Je suis désolé…Je voulais juste…sortir d'ici.

Gibbs se tourna vers moi.

-Tony, amène-le voir Ducky. Je vous rejoins là-bas.

Aydan me suivit docilement. Je m'inquiétais de le voir aussi faible. Il eut besoin de se tenir au mur à plusieurs reprises sur le chemin.

Lorsque les portes de la morgue s'ouvrirent, Ducky était penché sur un dossier. Il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qui franchissait les portes. Le médecin avait la capacité de reconnaître chaque membre de l'équipe rien en entendant ses pas.

-Anthony, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite… ?

Je vis son regard se figer lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Aydan.

-Que vous est-il arrivé, jeune homme ?

Ducky se leva et guida Aydan vers la table d'examen. Il commença son examen en dissertant sur la dangerosité d'une fracture du nez. Gibbs arriva alors que Ducky plaçait un pansement sur le nez de son patient.

-Jethro, tu devrais prendre soin de nos invités.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Son nez est cassé et il semble avoir du mal à respirer. Si on ajoute à ça une tension très basse et une légère fièvre, je pense que ce jeune homme a besoin de repos.

-Vous vous appelez Jethro ?

La question d'Aydan surprit Gibbs et fit sourire Ducky. Gibbs s'approcha d'Aydan.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-C'est un prénom original…

-Encore une fois j'ai l'impression que vous ne me dites pas la vérité.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Ducky se pressa aux côtés de son patient.

-Allez-y doucement, mon garçon.

Les yeux de Gibbs ne le lâchaient pas et l'intensité de ce regard me m'était mal à l'aise.

-Mon nom complet est Aydan Jethro Hasiri…

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe. Personne ne savait quoi répondre ni quel sens donner à cette information. Je me tournai vers Gibbs. La stupéfaction pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il était difficile de considérer ça comme une coïncidence. Beaucoup trop d'éléments, dans cette affaire, étaient étrange et incohérent. Gibbs quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

-Anthony, je pense que tu devrais le suivre.

Je laissai, à regret, Aydan seul avec Ducky. Je n'avais aucune idée des conclusions auxquelles Gibbs en était arrivé. Lorsque j'arrivais devant son bureau, je le trouvais en train de relire le dossier de l'affaire Matthews. Il marmonnait des mots que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Il aurait été suicidaire de l'interrompre ou de faire un commentaire.

Il trouva enfin l'information qu'il cherchait et leva les yeux vers moi. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle incertitude dans le regard de Gibbs.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Aydan Jethro Hasiri et Alan Leroy Matthews…Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

J'aurais bien essayé l'hypothèse de la coïncidence mais il était évident qu'on était au-delà du concours de circonstances. Je retournai à mon bureau pour vérifier mes messages. Mon contact devait m'envoyer la photo de la mère d'Aydan et celle-ci nous aiderait peut-être à y voir plus clair. Un message m'attendait et je sentis la présence de Gibbs derrière moi alors que j'ouvrais la pièce jointe.

Le cri de surprise de mon patron me fit sursauter mais avant que j'ai pu réagir, Gibbs avait déjà quitté la pièce. Il se dirigeait très probablement vers la morgue. A voir la précipitation avec laquelle il était parti, je craignais qu'Aydan ne fasse les frais de sa colère et de sa frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

Je rattrapai Gibbs alors qu'il passait les portes de la morgue. Il se jeta littéralement sur Aydan le renversant sur la table d'examen et le tenant par le col de sa chemise. Le jeune homme grimaçait de douleur, les yeux fermés. Je posai une main sur l'épaule de Gibbs pour essayer de le calmer mais il ne sentit même pas mon étreinte continuant de questionner Aydan.

-Qu'es-tu venu faire là ? Pourquoi avoir assassiné ton frère ?

-Je…comprends…pas…Rien…Fait…

-Gibbs, calme toi. Lâche-le, il n'arrive pas à reprendre son souffle.

Aydan commençait à manquer d'oxygène et je redoutais le moment où j'allais devoir utiliser la force pour écarter Gibbs.

-Jethro, Anthony a raison. Tu dois le lâcher.

Il fallut encore quelques secondes à Gibbs pour entendre la voix de Ducky mais il finit par relâcher sa proie. J'aidai Aydan à se redresser. Il était très pâle et je me tournai vers Ducky qui s'avança vers lui.

-Essayez de respirer calmement.

Après plusieurs inspirations lentes, son visage reprit des couleurs. Gibbs était derrière moi ses yeux toujours fixés sur Aydan.

-Je veux des réponses.

-Je vous ai déjà tout dit, Agent Gibbs.

Gibbs s'approcha et je dus retenir Aydan par le bras afin qu'il n'essaie pas de s'enfuir.

-Je ne vous ai pas menti, Agent Gibbs. Je ne sais rien de plus.

-Parle moi de ta mère.

Je pus voir l'étonnement que suscitait cette question mais après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, Aydan releva la tête.

-Son nom est Aïcha Charif, enfin c'était son nom avant son mariage avec mon beau-père. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus. Elle s'est mariée peu de temps après ma naissance. Ce n'était pas très bien vu d'être mère célibataire. J'avais une photo mais ils ne me l'ont pas laissée à mon entrée au camp.

Gibbs passa une main sur son visage. Toute la colère avait disparue. Elle avait laissé place à une profonde fatigue et de nombreuses questions.

-Patron, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je pense avoir une idée de l'objectif de vos complices…

Sur ces mots il quitta la pièce. Je restai auprès d'Aydan qui semblait encore très choqué par l'agression de Gibbs. Ducky l'aida à s'allonger sur la table d'examen. Le jeune homme se laissa faire et se concentra sur sa respiration.

-Tony, est-ce que vous savez ce qui se passe ?

-Non, Aydan. Gibbs a eu une réaction bizarre en voyant la photo de votre mère.

-Vous pensez qu'il la connaît ?

-Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment, il faut vous reposer. Je m'occupe de Gibbs.

Je quittai la salle d'autopsie après m'être assuré que Ducky garderait un œil attentif sur son patient. Je pensais trouver Gibbs à son bureau mais sa chaise était vide. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le laboratoire d'Abby. La jeune femme saurait sûrement où trouver notre patron. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent je fus surpris par le silence qui régnait dans la salle. L'habituel tintamarre avait laissé place à un silence pesant. Gibbs était là, debout derrière la jeune femme visiblement tendue.

-Patron, tout va bien ?

Pas de réponse mais le haussement de sourcils d'Abby me renseigna sur l'état de nervosité dans lequel Gibbs se trouvait. La scientifique était en pleine analyse mais il était difficile pour moi de savoir de quelle nature étaient ses recherches.

-Patron, pourrais-tu éclairer un peu ma lanterne ?

Je regrettai un peu ma question lorsque je vis la colère dans son regard. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas le moment de reculer. Aydan allait avoir besoin de soutien et Gibbs avait, lui aussi, besoin de soulager un peu la tension des dernières heures.

-Abby procède à une comparaison ADN. J'en saurais plus dans quelques minutes.

-Gibbs, tu sais que je t'aime mais je ne peux pas accélérer mes petites machines. Il faudra au moins une heure avant d'avoir des résultats…

Une comparaison d'ADN… ? Que cherchait Gibbs ? Je posai une main sur son avant bras essayant de l'entraîner hors du laboratoire. A ma grande surprise, il me suivit sans résistance au grand soulagement d'Abby. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, j'appuyai sur le bouton d'arrêt.

Au fil des années, l'ascenseur était un peu devenu notre second bureau. Un lieu de réunion, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Maintenant, peux-tu me dire exactement ce qui se passe ?

Gibbs inspira profondément. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me renvoie sur les roses en me disant de m'occuper de mes affaires mais il me surprit une nouvelle fois.

-J'étais en mission dans le sud de l'Egypte quand j'ai été blessé. Les renforts n'étaient pas prévus et il a fallu que je me débrouille. J'ai atterri dans un petit village à la tombée de la nuit et j'ai perdu connaissance dans une vieille grange. Aïcha m'a retrouvé là quelques heures plus tard. C'était une jeune femme intelligente et extrêmement séduisante. Elle a décidé de m'aider en dépit des risques qu'elle courait.

-Aïcha…? La mère d'Aydan…?

Gibbs hocha la tête se replongeant dans des souvenirs vieux de plus de 25 ans.

-Je suis resté chez elle deux semaines…Je n'ai jamais su qu'elle était enceinte…

-Tu penses qu'Aydan et Alan sont…tes fils ?

-C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Abby de comparer nos ADN.

-Waouh…Et tu penses qu'Aydan est au courant ?

-J'étais très en colère tout à l'heure…Je me suis laissé emporter…Mais je suis sûr qu'Aydan n'est au courant de rien…Par contre, ses camarades de jeu…

Je commençais à comprendre ce que sous-entendaient les propos de Gibbs.

-Tu penses qu'ils voulaient atteindre le NCIS par l'intermédiaire de ton fils…? Leur méthode laisse un peu à désirer. Aydan ne semble au courant de rien.

-Je préfèrerais en être certain. Mais, pour le moment, je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment du mal à le cerner. J'ai envie de le croire mais, le moins que l'on puise dire c'est que son histoire n'est pas claire. Il se laisse embrigader pendant des années et aujourd'hui il se décide à aller tout déballer au FBI…

-Et le FBI nous refile le bébé… ? Ça aussi c'est plutôt louche.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Il faut qu'on attrape ces types.

-Et le FBI ?

Le regard de Gibbs en disait plus que les mots qu'il aurait pu prononcer à ce moment. L'enquête menée par le FBI était le cadet de ses soucis. Je remis l'ascenseur en marche et je laissai Gibbs réfléchir en silence jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent au niveau de la salle d'autopsie.

Gibbs venait de découvrir qu'il était probablement le père de jumeaux et que l'un d'eux avait été assassiné. Le second était mêlé à son meurtre et se trouvait, en ce moment même sous sa protection. Je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont il allait réagir mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre qu'Aydan n'ait encore à souffrir avant que cette affaire ne soit terminée.

Alors que nous pénétrions dans la salle, je remarquais que Ducky avait baissé la lumière.

-Jethro, tout va bien ? Tu es parti plutôt précipitamment tout à l'heure ?

-Ça peut aller Ducky. Comment va notre témoin ?

-Il est épuisé. Après l'avoir examiné, je peux dire que ce jeune homme n'est pas en très bonne santé.

Le médecin parlait à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Aydan, endormi à quelques pas de nous.

-Son dos présente de très nombreuses cicatrices. J'ai fait une radio qui a montré deux côtes fracturées et plusieurs traces de fractures plus anciennes. Je pense que si j'effectuais d'autres radios, je pourrais constater les mêmes signes de fractures sur ses membres.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je pense que les dernières années ont été très difficiles pour lui. Il a été frappé régulièrement, mal nourri et je doute qu'il ait eu l'occasion de voir un médecin.

-Quelles sont les conséquences ?

-A cours terme, une plus grande fragilité face aux virus ou bactéries. Sur le long terme, c'est difficile à dire. Il semble souffrir de migraines fréquentes et d'une vilaine toux.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers la table d'examen. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Aydan qui ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Cet homme venait de subi une agression mais il adressa tout de même un sourire à Gibbs.

-Désolé, Agent Gibbs. Je crois que je me suis endormi.

-Il n'y a aucun mal à ça. Tu te sens mieux ?

-Ça va.

Gibbs dut l'aider à s'asseoir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant maintenir le contact avec celui qui pourrait être son fils.

-Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être la grande forme.

-Et si vous m'expliquiez pour quelle raison vous avez tenter de m'étrangler tout à l'heure.

-Je n'ai aucune certitude pour le moment mais je pourrais vous en dire plus d'ici peu.

Le téléphone de Gibbs vibra dans sa poche. Il n'eut pas besoin de décrocher. Le nom d'Abby qui s'afficha sur l'écran lui suffit à comprendre que la scientifique lui demandait de la rejoindre au laboratoire.

-La réponse à vos hypothèses ?

-Peut être.

Aydan essaya de descendre de la table d'examen ce qui lui demanda un important effort qui le laissa au bord de l'évanouissement. Je me précipitai à ses côtés et passai un bras autour de sa taille afin de le soutenir.

-Merci, Agent Dinozzo. Je viens avec vous.

-Tu devrais plutôt rester te reposer ici.

Je remarquai que le ton que Gibbs employait avec Aydan avait changé. Il ne lui avait pas donné un ordre mais plutôt un conseil. Les deux hommes se faisaient face et, pour la première fois, je notai une certaine ressemblance physique. Mon jugement était probablement influencé par les dernières informations dont Gibbs m'avait fait part.

-Agent Gibbs, je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir où en est votre enquête. Je ne l'ai peut être pas connu mais c'est mon frère qui a été assassiné et il semblerait que je sois impliqué dans une histoire bien plus complexe que ce que j'imaginais.

Gibbs se contenta de s'écarter et de tendre un bras vers la porte.

-Après toi…

Aydan essayait de ne pas trop s'appuyer contre moi mais je pouvais sentir qu'il avait besoin de mon soutien pour marcher. Alors que nous approchions du laboratoire d'Abby, il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Gibbs s'arrêta et caressa doucement son dos jusqu'à qu'il ait repris son souffle.

-Depuis quand tu tousses comme ça ?

-J'ai toujours eu les poumons fragiles. L'hiver dernier j'ai attrapé une vilaine grippe dont j'ai eu du mal à me débarrasser.

On pouvait deviner les mots qu'il ne disait pas : l'absence de soin, le fait que cette grippe s'était probablement transformée en quelque chose de plus grave. Gibbs choisit de ne pas poursuivre là cette conversation et je le remerciai silencieusement car Aydan semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à se tenir debout.

Abby nous accueillit avec un radieux sourire. Je me doutais que Gibbs lui avait décrit l'essentiel de la situation. Il aurait été compliqué de lui demander de comparer l'ADN d'Aydan au sien sans lui en expliquer la raison. Son regard se porta sur Aydan et je vis qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras. Abby vouait un amour sans limite à Gibbs et elle semblait plus que ravie de pouvoir accueillir un nouveau membre dans la famille.

-Tu as les résultats, Abby ?

La scientifique se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Seul Aydan ne pouvait comprendre cet échange silencieux. Gibbs se retourna vers nous alors que j'aidai Aydan à s'asseoir sur une des chaises du laboratoire.

-C'est le moment de vérité ?

Le ton se voulait léger mais le tremblement dans la voix trahissait son angoisse.

-J'ai demandé à Abby de comparer ton ADN à un autre que nous avions, ici, dans nos dossiers.

-Celui de mon père ?

-Oui…

Gibbs allait poursuivre mais la main levée d'Aydan lui fit signe d'arrêter.

-Agent Gibbs, j'aimerais vous demander une faveur.

Gibbs parut surpris par cette demande mais il lui fit signe de continuer.

-Je suis très heureux de savoir que vous avez retrouvé mon père biologique mais j'aimerais que vous ne lui parliez pas de moi. Il se peut qu'il soit en danger mais je suis certain que vous trouverez un moyen de le protéger sans avoir à tout lui dire.

-Je ne comprends pas…Pour quelle raison ne veux-tu pas qu'il sache ?

Aydan sourit tristement.

-Mon beau-père avait raison. Regardez ce que je suis devenu. Quel père voudrait d'un tel fils. Je fricote avec des terroristes, je suis responsable de la mort de mon frère…

Je faillis intervenir mais je savais que les deux hommes avaient besoin de ce face à face et j'étais curieux de voir comment Gibbs allait réagir.

-S'il vous plaît, ne lui dites rien.

-Aydan…

Gibbs posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du jeune homme face à lui. Aydan avait baissé les yeux et je pouvais deviner aux mouvements secouant ses épaules qu'il essayait désespérément de ravaler ses sanglots.

-Aydan, regarde moi, s'il te plaît.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Aydan se décida à regarder Gibbs. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes et j'eus, à nouveau, cette irrésistible envie de le prendre dans mes bras.

-J'ai rencontré ta mère dans des circonstances particulières dont nous pourrons discuter plus tard. Je n'ai jamais su qu'elle était enceinte…Elle ne le savait probablement pas encore lorsque j'ai dû partir…

-Vous… ?

-Oui, Aydan. Ce n'est pas un hasard si ton second prénom est Jethro.

Gibbs se tut laissant le temps à Aydan de digérer l'information.

-Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je peux t'assurer que ton beau-père avait tort. Les conditions dans lesquelles nous avons fait connaissance ne sont pas idéales mais j'espère que tu me laisseras le temps d'apprendre à te connaître.

Aydan secouait la tête comme s'il ne voulait pas comprendre, pas entendre ce que Gibbs essayait de lui dire.

-Non, c'est impossible.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Aydan se leva comme s'il envisager de fuir mais, lorsqu'il fit un pas en avant, ses jambes se dérobèrent et Gibbs le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Je me précipitai à ses côtés. J'avais déjà sorti mon téléphone pour appeler une ambulance quand la main d'Aydan se posa sur la mienne.

Il semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par une nouvelle quinte de toux plus violente que la précédente. Gibbs leva les yeux vers moi et hocha la tête. Après autant d'années à travailler à ses côtés, j'avais appris à le comprendre sans mots. Mais je ne fus pas le seul à voir la signification de ce geste.

-Agent Gibbs, si vous m'amenez dans un hôpital, ils vont me retrouver. Je ne sais pas quels sont leurs contacts ici mais il est évident que cette opération n'a pas pu être préparée par les amateurs venus avec moi.

L'assurance et la fermeté de sa voix contrastaient avec son apparente faiblesse.

-Tu as besoin de soins appropriés…

-Je sais mais ça devra attendre.

Gibbs aida son fils à s'asseoir. Le dos calé contre l'armoire réfrigérée du laboratoire, il essayait de contrôler sa respiration. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Abby trottiner vers lui avec un verre d'eau à la main.

-Merci, belle demoiselle.

Abby avait déjà adopté Aydan mais le sourire charmeur qu'il lui adressa finit de la convaincre. Je l'avais rarement vue à court de mots mais, cette fois, elle resta muette.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Merci pour le verre d'eau.

Abby se contenta de sourire et de tourner les talons, les yeux embués de larmes. Je comprenais son émotion. Elle connaissait, comme nous tous, le passé de Gibbs et elle savait ce que ces retrouvailles pouvaient signifier pour lui.

-J'espère que je n'ai pas dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Abby va très bien. Comment tu te sens ?

-Difficile à dire pour le moment… Comment allons-nous les arrêter ?

Gibbs sourit avant de s'asseoir à côté de son fils. J'étais toujours accroupi auprès d'Aydan, mon téléphone à la main, attendant la suite. Je pensais connaître Gibbs mais la manière dont il agissait avec le jeune homme était surprenante.

-Le FBI va s'occuper d'eux…

-Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas leur objectif. Ils ont éloigné la menace, du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensent. Ils vont juste laisser pourrir la situation en attendant qu'il m'arrive quelque chose.

-Pour quelqu'un qui met les pieds dans ce pays pour la première fois, tu as une vision plutôt claire de la situation.

-J'ai parfois tendance à avoir une vision un peu cynique de la vie.

Gibbs se tourna vers Aydan et l'observa attentivement. Le jeune homme évitait soigneusement son regard.

-Tu as une idée de la manière de procéder.

Cette fois, Aydan regarda son père. La détermination pouvait se lire dans son regard.

-Le seul moyen de savoir ce qu'ils veulent faire c'est de leur donner les moyens d'aller au bout de leur mission.

Gibbs secoua la tête. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'Aydan insinuait mais Gibbs semblait avoir compris.

-Je ne te laisserais pas prendre un tel risque.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu mais ils ne feront rien sans moi. Si je reprends contact avec eux, je pourrais comprendre ce qu'ils trament.

-Hors de question.

Le ton de Gibbs ne laissait la place à aucune controverse et Aydan n'insista pas mais je pouvais voir qu'il n'avait pas vraiment renoncé à son idée. Ducky entra dans le laboratoire quelques secondes plus tard et s'agenouilla près d'Aydan.

-Jeune homme, vous devriez vous ménager un peu.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, Docteur. L'Agent Gibbs a le don de me surprendre. J'ai un peu de mal à gérer les émotions fortes.

Ducky, stéthoscope en main, fronça les sourcils en écoutant la respiration saccadée de son patient.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à vos poumons ?

-Une vilaine infection…

-Et je suppose que les médicaments n'étaient pas disponibles ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Depuis, je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de cette toux.

-Il vous faut du repos, une bonne dose d'antibiotiques et un régime alimentaire correct.

Le médecin préparait déjà une seringue. Aydan grimaça en voyant l'aiguille ce qui fit sourire Gibbs.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'un grand garçon comme toi a peur d'une petite piqûre ?

-Vous connaissez quelqu'un qui aime ça ?

-Tu as raison.

Gibbs aida Aydan à remonter la manche de sa chemise. Le jeune homme retint une grimace lorsque l'aiguille pénétra sous sa peau. Je ne pus retenir un sourire en voyant que Gibbs n'avait pas lâché sa main.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez donné, Docteur Mallard ?

-Une dose d'antibiotique et quelque chose pour faire baisser cette fièvre.

-Merci.

Aydan ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Gibbs posa la main sur sa joue.

-Tout va bien, Aydan ?

-Désolé, je suis un peu perdu.

Gibbs l'aida à se lever. Je les regardais marcher lentement vers la porte. Gibbs le soutenait, une main passée autour de sa taille. Je finis par me rendre compte du regard interrogateur que Ducky posait sur moi.

-Anthony, je ne prétends pas tout comprendre mais je pense que tu devrais parler à ce jeune homme de ce que tu ressens.

-Ducky, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

Je savais qu'il était inutile de mentir à Ducky même si je n'étais pas certain de savoir, moi-même, la vraie nature de mes sentiments pour Aydan. Le fait qu'il soit le fils de Gibbs ne facilitait pas les choses.

-En effet, la situation est délicate mais parfois, ça vaut la peine de prendre des risques.

Je lançais un sourire au vieil homme avant de quitter la pièce. Gibbs avait conduit Aydan jusqu'à la salle de repos. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, Aydan était assis sur le canapé qui m'avait servi de lit d'appoint à de nombreuses reprises. Gibbs avait pris place sur une chaise face à lui.

Aydan leva les yeux vers moi et le sourire qui illumina son visage me réchauffa le cœur.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Je crois que le Docteur Mallard a été très gentil avec moi.

-Oui, Ducky n'a pas son pareil pour soulager les maux…

Je pouvais sentir le regard de Gibbs sur moi et, même s'il restait silencieux, je pouvais deviner les questions et les remarques qui traversaient son esprit.

Cependant, je refusais de me sentir coupable d'éprouver des sentiments pour Aydan. J'étais convaincu qu'il était une innocente victime dans cette affaire. Il n'avait peut-être pas toujours fait les bons choix mais qui pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il ne s'était jamais trompé de voie.

-Aydan, tu devrais te reposer un peu. Tu as une mine affreuse.

Le rire du jeune homme résonna dans la pièce quand il entendit les mots prononcés par son père.

-On vient juste de se retrouver et c'est déjà l'heure des reproches…

-Je ne voulais pas…

-Je plaisante, Agent Gibbs. Désolé. J'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère. Mon timing n'est pas très bien choisit.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé.

Gibbs vint s'asseoir à côté de son fils et posa une main sur son genou.

-Tu as l'air épuisé. Cette toux et la fièvre qui ne baisse pas m'inquiètent.

-J'ai souvent été malade ces dernières années. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Généralement, ça passe tout seul.

-Ducky semble penser le contraire. Tu es très affaibli et les événements des derniers jours n'ont rien arrangé. J'aimerais que tu me laisses t'aider et que tu nous fasses confiance pour gérer cette affaire.

-Vous lisez dans mes pensées, Agent Gibbs ?

Je pouvais voir le front de Gibbs se tendre à chaque fois qu'Aydan l'appelait « Agent Gibbs » mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il savait qu'il faudrait du temps au jeune homme pour accepter leur parenté.

-J'ai toute confiance en vous et en votre équipe mais vous n'avez pas toutes les données du problème. Comment pouvez-vous penser que vous arriverez à résoudre cette affaire sans connaître leur plan ?

-Nous trouverons un moyen.

-Dans combien de temps ?

Aydan avait haussé le ton. Cet effort provoqua une nouvelle quinte de toux. Gibbs se leva.

-Tu n'arrives même pas à aligner trois mots sans te mettre à tousser et tu penses être capable de tromper ces types et les forcer à te confier leurs intentions ?

-Il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Je peux les forcer à me parler. Ils ont besoin de moi.

Gibbs ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il n'avait aucun argument à opposer à son fils. Il savait, tout comme moi, qu'Aydan était notre meilleure chance de les coincer. Mais il n'était pas prêt à mettre sa vie dans la balance.

-Je te l'ai dit. C'est hors de question.

-Je suis désolé, Agent Gibbs mais ce n'est pas à vous de décider. Je suis officiellement sous la protection du FBI. Si vous ne voulez pas faire le nécessaire pour résoudre cette affaire et punir les meurtriers de mon frère, alors il vaut mieux que je m'adresse au FBI.

Aydan s'était levé et faisait face à Gibbs. La fatigue et l'injection que Ducky venait de lui faire le faisaient chanceler mais il tint bon lorsque Gibbs s'approcha.

-A quoi joues-tu ?

-Je veux que justice soit faite. Je veux que les hommes qui ont tués mon frère soient punis.

-Et pour cela tu es prêt à mettre ta vie en jeu ?

Aydan ne répondit pas. Il baissa les yeux et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix tremblait.

-Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai l'impression de faire ce qui est juste. Je suis conscient des risques mais Alan est mort par ma faute…

-Ce n'est pas vrai…

-S'il te plaît…Oublie un instant que tu es mon père et considère-moi comme n'importe quel suspect. La mort d'Alan n'est qu'une étape dans leur plan tordu et la raison pour laquelle il a été assassiné c'est parce que nous étions jumeaux.

Gibbs posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Aydan.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'oublier que tu es mon fils et je n'ai pas, non plus, l'intention de te considérer comme un suspect. Je ne te laisserais pas prendre ce risque…

Aydan s'éloigna et son regard bleu fixa Gibbs intensément.

-Tu n'auras pas vraiment le choix. Soit vous m'aidez à les coincer, soit je me débrouillerai seul.

-Je te rappelle que tu es dans un bâtiment fédéral sous la protection d'agents entraînés. Tu penses pouvoir t'échapper aussi facilement ?

Aydan se contenta de sourire.

-Non, en effet. Tant que je suis ici, je ne peux pas faire grand chose. Mais dès que les agents du FBI seront venus me chercher…

Il se tourna brusquement vers moi.

-Agent Dinozzo, pourriez-vous contacter l'équipe du FBI et leur dire que j'ai de nouveaux renseignements à leur transmettre.

Gibbs leva une main pour me faire signe de ne rien faire. Mais il savait bien que nous ne pouvions légalement pas empêcher Aydan de parler au FBI. Nous pourrions être accusés de cacher des informations et d'entraver une enquête officielle.

-Ne fais pas ça, Aydan. S'il te plaît.

-C'est la seule solution.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je devais faire. Je n'avais aucune envie de voir Aydan passer sous la surveillance du FBI tout en sachant qu'il allait chercher à s'échapper pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mais l'alternative n'était pas plus réjouissante. L'opération qu'il proposait de monter était plus que risquée pour lui. Nous n'étions même pas certains que les hommes du commando initial avaient réellement une autre mission impliquant Aydan.

Ils pourraient très bien se contenter de l'éliminer au moment où il essaierait de reprendre contact. Gibbs avait certainement eu le même raisonnement.

-Non. Tu te trompes. Je peux aussi te mettre en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre d'Alan…

-Je n'ai pas tué Alan…Jamais je n'aurais…

Toute l'assurance dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'à maintenant disparut. Il dut s'asseoir sur la chaise à sa droite avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent. Gibbs s'approcha et tenta de poser lui prendre la main mais Aydan le repoussa vivement.

-Fais ce que tu dois faire. Mais, saches, que la seule manière de m'empêcher de mettre mon plan à exécution et de m'enfermer à double tour. Sinon, je trouverai un moyen…avec ou sans ton aide.

Gibbs prit une profonde inspiration.

-J'ai déjà perdu deux enfants. Il est hors de question que je te perde aussi même, si pour cela, je dois te mettre derrière des barreaux.

Sur ces paroles, il quitta la pièce. La porte claqua derrière lui.

Je m'approchais doucement d'Aydan qui n'avait pas fait un mouvement depuis le départ de Gibbs.

-Tony, pourriez-vous contacter le FBI ?

-Gibbs est mon supérieur. Je ne peux rien faire sans un ordre direct.

-Je comprends. Alors, peut-être, pourriez-vous me laisser seul quelques minutes ?

-Bien essayé mais je suis d'accord avec Gibbs. Vous lancer seul dans une telle expédition serait suicidaire.

Il passa une main sur son visage.

-Vous ne comprenez pas. Je suis un homme mort. Quoi qu'il arrive, il n'y a aucune chance que je me sorte de cette histoire vivant. J'aimerais juste que ma mort serve à quelque chose.

Il m'était presque douloureux de l'entendre parler ainsi. Je lui prit le bras et l'aidai à se lever. Il se laissa guider et ne résista pas lorsque je le serrai dans mes bras.

-Agent Dinozzo, vous ne devriez pas…

-Je me fous de ce qui est raisonnable. Je n'ai pas envie que tu prennes des risques. Ces types t'ont déjà fait assez de mal.

Je le sentis se détendre et sa tête se cala au creux de mon épaule.

-Tony, on ne doit pas…

Je l'éloignai doucement, posant une main sur sa joue. Il leva des yeux embués de larmes vers moi. J'approchai lentement mes lèvres des siennes. Je ne voulais pas brusquer les choses mais je ne pouvais plus longtemps contrôler cette attirance. Je devais lui faire comprendre à quel point il comptait pour moi. Le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes fut, tout d'abord léger. Je sentis son bras entourer ma taille et le baiser se fit plus profond.

Nous étions tous les deux trop concentrés sur les douces sensations de ce baiser pour entendre la porte s'ouvrir.

-Dinozzo, McGee a besoin de ton aide pour éplucher les relevés de téléphones.

La voix de Gibbs nous ramena brutalement à la réalité. Lorsque je croisai le regard d'Aydan j'y vis la peur. Il était terrifié et semblait me supplier du regard de ne pas le laisser seul.

Je me retournai vers Gibbs et je compris de quoi Aydan avait peur. La colère dans les yeux de Gibbs avait, en effet, quelque chose de terrifiant. Mais, contrairement à Aydan, je connaissais suffisamment Gibbs pour savoir que cette colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui, ni même contre moi.

Je m'approchai de Gibbs et parlai de manière à ce qu'Aydan ne puisse pas m'entendre.

-Je quitterai cette pièce quand je serais certain que tu ne vas pas aggraver la situation.

-Tu plaisantes… ? Tu te permets de fricoter avec un témoin sous protection et c'est moi qui ne dois pas aggraver la situation ?

Gibbs n'avait pas pris la précaution de parler à voix basse et je sentis dans mon dos le mouvement d'Aydan. Quand je me retournai, je vis qu'il avait pris refuge au fond de la pièce.

-Il pense que tu es en colère après lui. Gibbs, durant toute sa vie, il a reçu des coups à chaque fois qu'il ne faisait pas ce qu'on lui demandait. Essaie un instant de te mettre à sa place en ce moment…

Je vis immédiatement que Gibbs avait suivi mon raisonnement. Son regard s'était radouci.

-Je sais que tu n'as aucune intention de lui faire du mal…mais, lui non…

Gibbs s'avança vers son fils. Aydan essayait de garder le contrôle de ses émotions, se préparant probablement à recevoir une correction.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Aydan. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi.

Les mots de Gibbs aidèrent le jeune homme à se détendre.

-Tu devrais venir t'allonger un moment.

Aydan hocha la tête et fit un pas avant de s'effondrer, une nouvelle fois, dans les bras de Gibbs. Je l'aidai à l'installer sur le canapé. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés.

-On devrait peut-être appeler Ducky ?

Gibbs ne répondit pas, se contentant de caresser doucement les cheveux de son fils qui avait fini par laisser le sommeil le gagner.

-Il a juste besoin de dormir…

-Et de se sentir en sécurité.

Gibbs leva les yeux vers moi.

-Et tu penses qu'il trouvera cette sécurité dans tes bras ?

Je ne pouvais pas blâmer Gibbs de douter de ma capacité à donner un sentiment de sécurité à son fils. Je n'avais pas brillé, ces dernières années, par ma fiabilité en matière de relations intimes. Mais, à ce moment précis, je n'avais aucun doute.

-Oui, j'en suis convaincu.

-Comme tu l'as dit, il a déjà beaucoup souffert…Tes sentiments pour lui ne font que compliquer les choses.

-Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire maintenant ?

Gibbs ne répondit pas et je compris à ce moment qu'il essayait de ne pas penser aux risques qu'il s'apprêtait à faire prendre à son fils. Mais il avait conclu, tout comme moi, que cette affaire ne serait résolue qu'avec l'aide d'Aydan.

-Il est déterminé et je ne pense pas que nous pourrons le faire changer d'avis. J'avoue que ses arguments sont plutôt convaincants.

-Je sais, Tony. Mais comment pourrais-je le jeter en pâture à ces terroristes ?

-Nous devons prendre toutes les précautions possibles pour assurer sa sécurité. Il vaut mieux qu'on s'occupe de cette phase…Si on laisse la main au FBI, ils n'hésiteront pas à le sacrifier.

Gibbs me regardait toujours. Il semblait chercher une confirmation dans mes yeux, la confirmation qu'il faisait le bon choix. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner cette confirmation. J'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Aydan mais l'alternative n'était pas meilleure. S'ils ne pouvaient pas l'utiliser pour mener à bien leur mission, ils ne pourraient se permettre de le laisser en vie.

Alors, lorsque je m'assis à côté de Gibbs, j'essayai de mettre mes doutes de côté.

-On doit lui faire confiance et je pense qu'il a besoin d'aller au bout.

-Et je comprends son envie de justice…Je ne l'ai pas connu mais Alan était aussi mon fils…

Il était difficile d'entendre la douleur dans la voix de Gibbs. Je posai une main sur son avant-bras.

-C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'on doit tout faire pour aider Aydan. Tu connais bien ton équipe, tu sais qu'Abby et Tim sont capables de miracles avec leurs joujoux. Et, quoi que tu penses de mes sentiments pour Aydan, je ferai tout ce qu'il est possible de faire pour qu'il nous revienne vivant et surtout libre.

-Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai ce vilain pressentiment qu'on avance dans le noir et qu'il nous manque des éléments importants.

Je ne pouvais qu'approuver mais Gibbs n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre. Les prochaines heures allaient être capitales pour la suite. Nous devions envisager toutes les hypothèses et imaginer tous les scénarios afin d'assurer la sécurité d'Aydan, autant que possible.

Je quittai la pièce et me dirigeai vers le laboratoire d'Abby après avoir appelé McGee. Je laissai Gibbs garder un œil sur son fils. J'aurais aimé rester auprès de lui moi-même mais je devais me concentrer sur la suite des opérations.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6.

Après plusieurs heures de travail, McGee et moi étions arrivés à la conclusion que, même avec l'aide de tous les outils de surveillance à notre disposition, il restait une grande part d'incertitude et que les risques qu'Aydan devrait prendre étaient énormes. Nous ne pouvions pas rester trop proches et, même si on avait les moyens d'entendre et de voir ce qui se passerait autour de lui, notre délai d'intervention, en cas de problème, serait de plusieurs minutes.

Je commençais à me demander s'il ne serait pas plus simple de faire disparaître Aydan en lui offrant une nouvelle identité à l'autre bout de la planète. Au moins il serait sain et sauf même si cela impliquait de le perdre définitivement.

Nous étions toujours dans le laboratoire d'Abby lorsque Gibbs et Aydan nous rejoignirent. Aydan semblait reposé même si les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient encore de son état de fatigue. Le sourire qu'il arborait m'indiqua que Gibbs avait dû lui faire part de notre décision de l'aider.

-Tony, où en êtes-vous ?

-McGee a préparé un assortiment de gadgets qui vont nous permettre d'entendre les conversations et de les enregistrer. Nous pourrons aussi suivre ses mouvements au cas où nous perdrions le contact…

-Mais… ?

-Mais nous devrons rester à distance pour ne pas être repérés. En cas de problème, le délai d'intervention pourrait être de plusieurs minutes.

En temps normal, cet état de fait ne posait pas vraiment de problème. Nous envoyions rarement des témoins dans la gueule du loup. La difficulté ici était de savoir quelle serait leur réaction en voyant Aydan.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème. S'ils ont l'intention de me tuer, ils ne vous laisseront, de toute façon, pas le temps d'intervenir. Dans le cas contraire, il ne faudra pas intervenir avant qu'on sache ce qu'ils préparent.

Gibbs émit un grognement que j'avais entendu à de nombreuses reprises. Ce grondement de mécontentement n'échappa pas à son fils qui se tourna vers lui.

-Une objection, Agent Gibbs ?

Je commençais à apprécier l'humour d'Aydan. Il était conscient de la gravité de la situation mais il semblait aussi savourer le fait de pouvoir tenter de rétablir une certaine justice.

-Tu ne devrais pas prendre tout ça autant à la légère.

Aydan reprit immédiatement son sérieux et fixa un regard intense sur Gibbs.

-J'ai parfaitement conscience de ce qui est en jeu, crois-moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire capoter l'opération en étant imprudent. Je connais ces hommes et je sais ce dont ils sont capables. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des génies mais ils sont suffisamment malins pour comprendre que quelque chose cloche…Et si mon explication ne leur convient pas, ils auront vite fait de régler le problème.

Gibbs poussa un profond soupir. Je l'avais parfois vu douter mais jamais au point de perdre son calme devant nous.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus…de les voir mener leur mission à son terme ou de te jeter dans leurs pattes… ?

-Comment … ? D'après ce que j'ai pu voir et comprendre, tu es un ancien Marine, tu travailles comme Agent Fédéral depuis des années. Ton travail consiste à tout mettre en œuvre pour mettre fin aux agissements de types comme eux…Ton boulot a l'air très important pour toi…Je ne comprends pas ton hésitation.

Gibbs semblait aussi incrédule que je l'étais moi-même en entendant les paroles d'Aydan. Il avait vu juste mais il ne pouvait ignorer que cette affaire était différente pour l'Agent Gibbs. Gibbs s'avança vers Aydan.

-J'étais en Irak lorsque ma femme et ma fille ont été tuées par un trafiquant de drogue…

Il avala difficilement sa salive. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler aussi ouvertement de la perte tragique de sa famille. Aydan semblait sous le choc de cet aveu.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire pour sauver Alan.

Gibbs leva la main pour stopper Aydan avant qu'il ne dise un mot. Il savait ce que son fils s'apprêtait à dire.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi…Tu as raison, c'est important pour moi de neutraliser ce genre d'individu mais les années et l'expérience m'ont appris que, même la plus noble des causes, ne vaut pas le sacrifice de sa famille.

Aydan était incapable de répondre. Après de longues secondes, il saisit la main de Gibbs puis parla d'une voix pleine d'émotions.

-Je te promets de faire très attention. Je ferais de mon mieux pour rester en vie.

Gibbs serra la main d'Aydan.

-Merci. Je veux que tu me fasses une autre promesse…

Aydan sembla hésiter mais il finit par hocher la tête.

-Si tu sens que les choses sont sur le point de mal tourner, si tu te sens en danger, je veux que tu nous fasses un signe. On va se mettre d'accord sur une phrase d'alerte. Tu n'auras qu'à la prononcer et on te sort de là…Même si tu n'as pas réussi à les faire parler…

Je pouvais voir le combat intérieur qu'Aydan était en train de livrer. D'un côté, il était prêt à risquer sa vie pour faire plonger les assassins de son frère d'un autre, il mourrait d'envie de donner à son père ce qu'il voulait.

Il finit par hocher à nouveau la tête.

-Ça ne me suffit pas, Aydan. Je veux te l'entendre dire. Je veux que tu me promettes de demander de l'aide si tu sens que tu es en danger…

Pour souligner l'importance de sa demande, Gibbs avait placé une main sur la joue de son fils. Le jeune homme semblait très ému et, quand il se décida à parler, sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots.

-Personne n'a jamais fait autant attention à moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Je te promets d'être très prudent.

-S'il te plaît…

Cette fois les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Aydan.

-Je te promets de demander de l'aide si je me sens menacé.

Gibbs sourit et fit un mouvement pour s'éloigner mais Aydan lui retint la main.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta femme et ta fille. J'ose à peine imaginer à quel point cette épreuve a été difficile pour toi. J'aurais aimé que tu n'aies pas à revivre ça. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour.

Aydan lâcha la main de Gibbs et se tourna vers moi visiblement désireux de changer de sujet de conversation.

-Alors, Tony quel est le programme ?

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre lorsque Abby me coupa la parole.

-Gibbs, tu n'as rien à lui répondre ?

Je n'avais jamais entendu Abby parler avec autant d'agressivité à celui qu'elle considérait comme son second père.

-Abby, ce n'est pas le moment…

-Et quand est-ce que ce sera le moment… ? Quand il sera mort… ? Quand le FBI viendra le chercher… ?

-Abby, tu sais combien tu comptes pour moi mais, là, tu dépasses les limites…

La jeune femme ne semblait pas impressionnée par les paroles de Gibbs.

-Je t'aime, Gibbs mais parfois tu es vraiment insupportable. C'est ton fils et il est sur le point de se lancer dans une opération de laquelle il a peu de chance de sortir vivant.

Abby s'arrêta en voyant le froncement de sourcils de son patron.

-Tu en es parfaitement conscient. Nous en sommes tous conscients…

-Mademoiselle…

Aydan avait parlé d'une voix douce mais Abby se tourna vers lui un sourire aux lèvres.

-Dommage que Tony ait déjà ravi votre cœur, gentleman… Sinon, je vous aurais bien invité à dîner…

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'au bout des oreilles et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand j'entendis McGee étouffer un éclat de rire.

-Je partagerais avec plaisir un dîner avec vous. Mais pour le moment, je crois que nous avons mieux à faire. L'Agent Gibbs a raison, nous devons reporter les discussions personnelles à plus tard.

Abby s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Aydan.

-Vous savez, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup mais, à cacher vos sentiments de cette manière, vous passez à côté du plus important.

Aydan baissa les yeux. Il avait eu son lot d'émotions fortes pour la journée et je pouvais comprendre qu'il n'ait pas très envie d'avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert devant tout le monde. Abby sembla, elle aussi, comprendre sa réserve car elle n'insista pas et retourna à ses claviers.

Après quelques minutes, nous avions mis au point notre stratégie et tout était prêt pour le début de l'opération. Nous n'avions plus qu'à espérer que Vance donnerait son accord et que le FBI ne viendrait pas mettre son grain de sel. Gibbs devait se charger de cette partie de l'opération et je ne doutais pas qu'il obtienne gain de cause auprès de Vance.

J'avais plus de d'appréhension concernant le FBI et sa capacité à nous laisser le contrôle.

Lorsque Gibbs redescendit du bureau de Vance, je compris à l'expression de son visage qu'il avait obtenu le soutien de notre directeur et que le FBI n'était plus un problème. Aydan était avec McGee qui lui expliquait le fonctionnement des différents dispositifs qu'il allait devoir porter. Tout était prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de rentrer en contact avec les membres du commando. Aydan ne semblait pas inquiet, il pensait qu'il lui suffirait de se rendre à l'endroit initialement prévu comme refuge pour qu'ils le repèrent.

-Où est Aydan ?

-Il est encore en bas avec McGee. Tim voulait lui expliquer le fonctionnement de ses gadgets.

-D'accord.

Je pouvais sentir la nervosité de Gibbs. Je l'avais rarement vu aussi agité. Le voir dans un tel état était surprenant et inquiétant. Gibbs avait toujours été, pour nous tous, un roc, un point stable dans notre environnement quotidien plutôt chaotique. Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait être celui qui avait besoin d'être rassuré et conforté dans ses choix.

-Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. On restera aussi proche de lui que possible.

-On ne pourra pas les empêcher de le tuer si c'est ce qu'ils ont décidé de faire et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Je sais, Patron et, pour être honnête, j'ai même envisagé de l'aider à disparaître. Il aurait été facile de le faire sortir du bâtiment et de trouver un endroit sûr où le cacher en attendant de lui fabriquer une nouvelle identité.

Gibbs eut un de ses petits sourires qui en disent bien plus long que tous les discours. Il avait, lui aussi, envisagé cette possibilité et il put finir ma phrase avant que je ne la prononce :

-Mais il n'aurait jamais accepté…

-Il est têtu comme son père…

Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi avant de parler, comme ça m'arrivait parfois. Et, l'espace d'un instant, je fermai les yeux attendant de recevoir une petite tape derrière la tête. Mais elle ne vint pas et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Gibbs avait le regard fixé sur McGee et Aydan qui marchaient vers nous, discutant tranquillement.

-Tu trouves vraiment qu'il me ressemble, Tony ?

Dire que la question de Gibbs me surprit serait un euphémisme. Mais ce qui me surprit le plus fut l'incertitude et la fragilité que je perçus dans sa voix. Je lui devais une réponse honnête.

-Oui. Il te ressemble beaucoup. Il a tes yeux et ton sourire mais il y a surtout de grandes ressemblances dans votre caractère.

-Oui, il est têtu…

-Pas seulement. Il lui a fallu beaucoup de courage et de force de caractère pour survivre dans un environnement aussi hostile et garder, malgré tout, son intégrité et sa capacité de jugement.

Gibbs se tourna vers moi.

-Je vois que tu as pris le temps d'analyser en détail la situation.

-J'ai appris avec le meilleur, Patron.

-Comment tout ça va-t-il finir ?

La question n'attendait pas de réponse. Il avait juste besoin de verbaliser ses craintes. J'avais de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir devant moi un nouveau Gibbs.

-Je suis prêt. Tim m'a équipé et vous allez pouvoir tout entendre et me suivre à la trace.

-Très bien. Tu es toujours certain de vouloir faire ça ?

-Evidement…J'ai bien retenu la phrase de secours…Tout ira bien.

Gibbs tourna les talons pour s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il tentait de reprendre un peu d'assurance en mettant une certaine distance entre lui et son fils.

-Où dois-tu te rendre ?

-Un entrepôt au nord de la ville. On était censé se retrouver là-bas après la mission.

-Tu n'avais pas mentionné ce détail au FBI.

Aydan grimaça mais soutint le regard de Gibbs.

-En effet.

-Une raison particulière ?

-A vrai dire, je ne leur faisais pas vraiment confiance. Ils avaient l'air de ne pas accorder beaucoup d'attention à ce que je pouvais bien leur dire.

-Tu voulais te garder une porte de sortie…?

L'accusation était à peine voilée. Gibbs n'avait pas remis en question les intentions d'Aydan depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était son fils et Aydan semblait blessé par ces paroles.

-Je sais que je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ta confiance et que le fait que je sois ton fils ne change rien mais je n'ai jamais envisagé de réintégrer le groupe. Je savais, en allant voir le FBI, que c'était un voyage sans retour. D'une manière ou d'une autre je ne retournerai pas là-bas.

-Alors, pourquoi garder ça secret ? Ce renseignement aurait pu leur permettre de les interpeler.

Aydan s'avança vers le bureau de Gibbs.

-Tu n'as jamais eu de pressentiment ? Un sentiment, un nœud au creux de l'estomac qui te dictait de garder certaines choses pour toi, de ne pas faire confiance…Je ne sais pas mieux l'expliquer mais j'ai le sentiment que le FBI n'aurait rien fait. Je voulais me garder la possibilité d'agir moi-même si besoin.

-Tu pensais débarquer là-bas et… ?

-Je ne suis peut-être pas très en forme mais j'aurais pu venir à bout de deux ou trois hommes avec l'effet de surprise.

Gibbs sembla surpris de la réponse d'Aydan.

-Et tu prétendais être différents d'eux… ? Ce dont tu parles est un meurtre de sang froid.

Aydan fixa Gibbs qui s'était levé. Les deux hommes se faisaient face et je pouvais sentir que le moment était pénible pour Aydan.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu être différent. Je suis l'homme qu'ils ont fait de moi. J'ai juste dit que je n'adhérais pas à leurs idées, que je ne tuerais pas au nom de leur Dieu.

-Alors tu me dis que tu serais capable de tuer ces hommes et tu veux que je te laisse partir en sachant ça.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais pensé que certaines personnes ne méritaient pas de vivre et devaient payer leurs erreurs… ?

Je savais, à ce moment, que Gibbs pensait à Ari Haswari, celui qui avait abattu Kate. L'homme qui avait trouvé la mort dans son sous-sol, sans aucune forme de procès.

-Parfois, mais c'est différent. Ils n'ont encore rien fait. On ne peut pas tuer tout ceux qui ont de mauvaises intentions.

-Ils ont tué mon frère…

Aydan n'avait pu contenir sa colère et il se reprit immédiatement en voyant le regard des autres employés se tourner vers lui.

-Désolé.

-Je comprends ta colère, crois-moi. Mais nous n'avons pas de preuves de leur implication dans le meurtre d'Alan.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de preuves. Je connais leurs méthodes.

-Et tu te proposes d'utiliser les mêmes méthodes ?

Aydan ne répondit pas immédiatement. Après un long soupir il se décida à regarder Gibbs.

-Ce ne sont que des paroles mais quand je pense qu'ils ont été capable de tuer un innocent uniquement parce qu'il était mon frère, j'ai envie de le leur faire payer.

Gibbs contourna son bureau et s'approcha de son fils.

Les mots étaient inutiles et malgré la tension et l'appréhension du moment, Gibbs et Aydan avaient besoin de ce moment. Gibbs s'avança lentement et prit son fils dans ses bras. Aydan eut un léger mouvement de recul, le jeune homme finit par se détendre. Je vis Gibbs lui parler mais ces mots restèrent entre eux.

Lorsque les deux hommes se séparèrent, leurs yeux brillaient de larmes.

-On ne sera pas loin de toi. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu n'hésites pas. On peut intervenir en quelques minutes.

Aydan hocha la tête.

-Il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille. Ils sont forcément au courant de ma « disparition ». Si je tarde trop, ils vont finir par se douter de quelque chose.

Gibbs se contenta de lui prendre la main et de lui sourire.

-Fais attention à toi, on a besoin de temps pour apprendre à se connaître.

Aydan lui rendit son sourire. Il s'éloigna après un moment d'hésitation. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et je lus dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il ne s'autoriserait pas à dire.

Quand il prit ma main, un frisson parcourut mon corps. J'aurais aimé le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser mais le regard de Gibbs posé sur nous était pesant.

-Reviens vite, s'il te plaît.

J'ai dit ces mots dans un murmure. Aydan me sourit.

-Promis.

Nous aurions tous les deux aimé prolonger cette instant mais il lui fallait partir. Il marcha lentement vers l'ascenseur sans se retourner. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7.

Une fois Aydan parti, de longues minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. Nous lui avions promis de ne mettre en marche nos systèmes de surveillance qu'au bout d'une heure. Gibbs avait rechigné au départ. Il avait encore du mal à faire totalement confiance à Aydan mais il avait fini par accepter.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Gibbs tournait déjà en rond comme un lion en cage. Je me levai, m'avançai vers lui et je posai délicatement une main sur son bras.

-Si on allait prendre un café ?

Je m'attendais à un refus ou une réponse évasive mais Gibbs se contenta de hocher la tête et de me suivre. Nous marchions en silence en direction de fournisseur officiel de café de Gibbs quand il s'arrêta.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non…Si… Je ne sais pas.

-Waouh. Tu n'as pas de réponse plus précise ?

-Pas vraiment.

J'attendis que nous soyons assis à une table pour continuer cette conversation. Il n'était pas, à ce moment là, mon patron. Il était un collègue, un ami qui avait besoin de partager son angoisse.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de parler de ses émotions, surtout pour toi, mais tu pourrais peut être essayer de m'expliquer ce que tu ressens face à ces événements.

-Tu envisages une réorientation professionnelle, Dinozzo ?

-Non mais je pense qu'on a tous les deux besoin de parler de ce qui s'est passé ces dernières heures.

-Tu veux parler du fait que tu étais, il y a quelques minutes, sur le point d'embrasser mon fils au milieu du bureau… ?

Il n'y avait pas de reproche ni d'agressivité dans sa voix mais son regard me mettait mal à l'aise. Je décidais de ne pas commenter cette remarque. Il était plus prudent de revenir sur le terrain de l'enquête.

-Que penses-tu de cette affaire ?

-Je pense que la personne qui est derrière tout ça, savait parfaitement qui était Aydan. Je pense aussi que quelqu'un au FBI est au courant. Ce n'est pas un hasard si on nous a demandé d'assurer sa surveillance.

-Tu penses à une complicité au sein du FBI ?

-Ou seulement quelqu'un de bien renseigné. Je crains que cette personne fasse tout ça dans un but précis.

Je méditais un instant sur ces paroles. J'avais aussi envisagé ce cas de figure mais cette personne se serait donné beaucoup de mal pour atteindre Gibbs. Une autre question subsistait : comment avait-il appris qu'Alan et Aydan étaient les fils de Gibbs ?

Gibbs me regardait tout en dégustant son café.

-Je me pose les mêmes questions, Tony ? Qui pouvait savoir ?

-Le beau-père d'Aydan…

-Peut être mais il n'a pas l'envergure pour monter une telle opération.

-Il aurait pu parler à quelqu'un. Il y a autre chose qui m'interpelle…Comment Alan et Aydan ont-ils été séparés ? Et pourquoi ?

-Nous devrions prendre contact avec Aïcha. Elle aura peut être quelques réponses à nous donner.

Après quelques minutes, Gibbs se leva. Nous avions promis de laisser une heure à Aydan mais Gibbs était incapable d'attendre plus longtemps. Je pouvais le comprendre. Je commençais aussi à sentir l'angoisse monter d'un cran en pensant qu'Aydan était peut être en danger.

Quand nous pénétrâmes dans le bureau, McGee était au téléphone. En nous voyant arriver, il raccrocha.

-Patron, on a un problème.

Ces paroles me glacèrent le sang. J'imaginai immédiatement que le pire était arrivé. Gibbs avait eu la même réaction que moi et il était déjà prêt à sauter au cou de McGee qui ne semblait pas presser de poursuivre.

-La mère d'Aydan a disparu. Comme Tony me l'avait demandé, j'ai essayé de la contacter. Elle travaille dans une école mais ils ne l'ont pas vu depuis deux jours.

-Essayez de contacter le beau-père. Si besoin, demandez aux forces de l'ordre de l'arrêter. S'ils posent des questions, dites leur qu'il est soupçonné d'avoir participé à la préparation d'un attentat.

Gibbs quitta la pièce en direction du labo d'Abby où avait été installé le matériel d'écoute. Je lui emboîtai le pas. J'avais aussi besoin de me rassurer et d'entendre la voix d'Aydan. Il n'était pas vraiment dans ma nature de m'attacher autant à quelqu'un aussi vite. Mais je ressentais cette angoisse…la peur que l'on ressent quand quelqu'un qu'on aime risque de ne pas revenir.

Abby ne fut pas étonnée de nous voir. Elle s'attendait probablement à voir Gibbs arrivé avant que le délai offert à Aydan ne soit écoulé.

-Gibbs, tu as presque tenu ta promesse…45 minutes…

-Tu peux nous brancher, Abby ?

-Bien sûr, Patron. J'ai suivi ses mouvements grâce à la balise GPS. Il se déplace toujours vers le nord de la ville.

Abby s'activa quelques secondes avant que le bruit de la circulation ne se fasse entendre dans les haut-parleurs.

-Il s'est arrêté dans une zone industrielle.

-Il nous a parlé d'un entrepôt. Tu as sa localisation exacte ?

La jeune femme griffonna quelques mots et me tendit le papier. Elle donna ensuite un ordinateur à Gibbs.

-Vous pourrez tout entendre de la voiture.

Gibbs déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue d'Abby comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand les mots lui manquaient et il quitta la pièce.

-Merci Abby.

-Ramène-le sain et sauf…

Je souris à la jeune femme. Je n'étais pas capable de parler, les mots seraient resté coincés dans ma gorge. Je ne pouvais faire aucune promesse. Je rattrapai Gibbs devant l'ascenseur.

-Nous serons là-bas dans quelques minutes. J'ai demandé à McGee et Ziva de nous rejoindre sur place. Ils pourront se poster de l'autre côté du bâtiment.

-Merci, Tony.

Je regardais Gibbs, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il me remerciait de faire mon travail.

-J'ai un peu de mal à penser clairement. J'aurais dû appeler McGee et Ziva moi-même. Je te remercie de prendre les choses en main.

-Je ne veux rien laisser au hasard. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas vraiment mon attitude avec Aydan mais je tiens à lui…Je tiens énormément à lui et je ferai tout pour assurer sa sécurité.

Nous étions tous les deux assis dans la voiture. Gibbs n'avait eu aucun mal à allumer l'ordinateur et nous entendions déjà l'environnement sonore autour d'Aydan. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant avec quelle facilité Gibbs avait branché le matériel informatique.

-Tu te trompes, Tony.

-A quel propos ?

-Je n'ai aucun problème avec ton comportement envers Aydan. Je pense juste que ce n'est pas le moment pour ce genre de sentiments.

-Peut-être mais je n'ai pas vraiment choisi. Je ne contrôle pas mes sentiments.

-C'est plutôt nouveau pour toi…

-Tu es probablement la seule personne à savoir que j'ai déjà été attiré par des hommes

-Oui, mais tu ne parles pas d'attirance, tu as parlé de sentiments.

-En effet, ce que je ressens pour Aydan est très différent.

Gibbs sourit et ne fit pas d'autres commentaires. J'étais soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était pas en colère. Même si ça n'allégeait pas mon angoisse de savoir Aydan si proche des hommes qui l'avaient, par le passé, maltraité.

_Je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez, mais je suis devant la planque. Il y a du bruit à l'intérieur. Je pense qu'ils sont là. Ces abrutis n'ont même pas pensé que, la mission ayant échouée, il était peut-être dangereux de rester ici. _

Aydan était essoufflé mais sa voix était claire et le ton léger.

-Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas lui parler.

-Ça aurait été trop risqué.

-Je sais mais c'est difficile de le savoir seul face à eux.

_Je vais faire le tour du bâtiment. S'ils ne sont pas totalement stupides, ils auront chargé quelqu'un de faire le guet._

-Il a l'humour de son père…

Cette fois je récoltais une légère tape à l'arrière du crâne. Je stationnai la voiture à une centaine de mètres de l'endroit où Aydan s'était arrêté. Ziva m'appela pour signaler qu'ils étaient en position.

Des voix résonnèrent dans les enceintes. L'agressivité était palpable mais la voix d'Aydan répondit sur un ton calme. Gibbs s'était redressé prêt à bondir hors de la voiture. Après quelques secondes une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. D'autres voix pouvaient s'entendre au loin.

_« Kassim qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu t'étais fait la belle._

_-Je m'appelle Aydan. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était pertinent de venir ici alors que l'opération avait avortée._

_-Tu en as bien profité ? Le grand chef va arriver. Ça tombe bien il veut te voir. »_

-Je n'aime pas ça.

-Patron, il a promis de nous faire un signe s'il se sentait en danger. Pour le moment, il semble maîtriser la situation.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr. On n'a aucune idée de qui est ce « grand chef »

-Je ne pense pas qu'Aydan le sache non plus.

_« Hassan est ici ? Ce n'était pas prévu._

_-Tu es vraiment idiot. Tu penses vraiment qu'Hassan a monté une telle opération seul ?_

_-Vu le résultat, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. »_

Un bruit se fit entendre au loin. Le même bruit de porte que quelques minutes auparavant, puis des bruits de pas. Les hommes présents dans la pièce se taisaient.

_« Voilà notre personnage principal…_

_-Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »_

-Qui est ce type ? Il parle sans accent.

-Notre homme bien renseigné ?

-Probablement l'instigateur de cette opération.

_« Des questions, toujours des questions. J'en ai une pour toi Aydan : qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait de retrouver papa ? »_

Gibbs se tendit encore un peu plus. Je ne comprenais plus ce qui était en train de se passer.

-On ne peut pas le laisser là-bas.

-Tony, tu sais que si on intervient maintenant, on perd toute chance de les envoyer derrière les barreaux.

-Je sais mais on ne sait pas ce que ce type a l'intention de faire.

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. On est venu ici avec une mission et tout est tombé à l'eau._

_-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je sais que tu as tout déballé au FBI puis au NCIS. Mais ça faisait parti du plan. On était sûr que tu te dégonflerais._

_-Qui est « on » ?_

_-Les questions plus tard. Il nous écoute ?_

_-De qui vous parlez ?_

_-L'Agent Gibbs, bien sûr. »_

Le silence se fit avant qu'on entende le rire d'Aydan. Les sons devinrent ensuite plus confus. J'eus l'impression qu'une bagarre avait lieu.

_« Tu devrais te calmer un peu et répondre à mes questions. Tes amis n'ont pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de patience. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils t'abîment trop._

_-C'est …raté. Vous n'avez…pas…l'air de vraiment avoir…le contrôle. »_

Je serrai les mains sur le volant pour ne pas me précipiter dehors en entendant la douleur dans la voix d'Aydan. Je n'aimais vraiment pas la tournure que prenait cette affaire. Nous n'avions aucune idée de l'identité de cet homme et il semblait connaître nos moindres faits et gestes. Le contact de la main de Gibbs sur la mienne me ramena à la réalité.

-Il va bien Tony.

Il disait ça autant pour me convaincre que pour se convaincre lui-même.

_« Je veux des réponses à mes questions. Aidez-le à s'asseoir. »_

A nouveau des bruits de mouvements, un cri de douleur.

_« Vous y êtes allé un peu fort. Je vous ai dit qu'il fallait le garder vivant._

_-Il nous a trahi._

_-Ne tu fais pas plus bête que tu n'es Ilhan. Notre objectif était clair depuis le début. Alors, Aydan, mes réponses._

_-Rappelez-moi à quelle question je suis supposé avoir la réponse._

_-Si tu continues à jouer avec moi, je vais laisser tes amis régler leurs comptes._

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ?_

_-Toi, peut-être pas mais que va dire papa Gibbs… ? »_

Gibbs posa une main sur la poignée.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller. Il faut attendre.

-Tony, ces types vont le tabasser s'il ne parle pas.

A ce moment, ce que Gibbs craignait se confirma et on entendit clairement le son de coups portés violement.

_« Agent Gibbs, je suppose que vous nous entendez et que vous n'êtes sans doute pas loin. Si vous souhaitez revoir votre fils en vie je vous conseille de venir nous retrouver. _

_-Vous êtes au courant que vous parlez à quelqu'un qui ne peut pas vous entendre…Ce n'est pas un signe d'une bonne santé mentale._

_-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu essaies de le protéger. Il t'a abandonné et maintenant il t'envoie dans un piège. Quel père ferait ça à son fils ?_

_-Et le vôtre, il vous a fait quoi pour que vous en arriviez à monter un plan aussi tordu ?_

_-Tu n'as aucune idée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour préparer ma vengeance. Tes amis ici mon bien aidé, ton cher beau-père aussi. Sans lui, rien de tout ça n'aurait été possible._

_-Tout ça pourquoi ? Pour entrer en contact avec l'Agent Gibbs ?_

_-Pour le faire souffrir… »_

Le rire d'Aydan résonna une fois de plus mais la toux succéda au rire. Il eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. On pouvait entendre la douleur dans chaque inspiration et je savais que je ne retiendrai pas Gibbs très longtemps. Mais nous n'avions pas envisagé cette possibilité et il serait difficile d'improviser sans prendre des risques inconsidérés pour sa vie et celle d'Aydan.

_« Pour quelle raison ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ma vie a une quelconque importance pour lui ? On ne se connaît que depuis quelques heures…_

_-Je le connais. Je sais qu'il viendra._

_-Peut-être mais il ne sera probablement pas seul. Vous allez tous finir derrière des barreaux pour de nombreuses années. »_

Un bruit sourd retentit.

_« Abruti. On est bien avancé maintenant... Agent Gibbs, je vous laisse 10 minutes pour décider si vous voulais sauver votre fils. Je vous attends, vous et l'Agent Dinozzo. Une petite précision : si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, je crains qu'il n'arrive malheur au reste de votre équipe. J'ai dissimulé une fiole d'apparence inoffensive dans les poches d'Alan lors de notre dernière rencontre. Cette fiole contient un poison hautement volatile et un détonateur déclenchera son ouverture si j'envoie le code d'activation… »_

Je n'hésitai pas une seconde de plus. Je ne savais pas ce qui venait de se passer mais Aydan avait besoin de notre aide. Gibbs me suivit hors de la voiture, son téléphone déjà collé à l'oreille.

-Ziva, vous rentrez au NCIS. Vous avez entendu…Trouvez cette fiole…Interdiction de tenter quoi que ce soit mais trouvez un moyen de l'isoler. Ensuite vous revenez avec la cavalerie.

Après avoir raccroché, Gibbs se tourna vers moi.

-Tu n'es pas tenu de me suivre. C'est moi qu'il veut.

-Tu l'as entendu comme moi et on ne sera pas trop de deux pour les neutraliser si besoin.

D'un hochement de tête, il approuva ma décision et se dirigea vers le bâtiment où Aydan était retenu. Un homme nous attendait à la porte, une arme dissimulée sous son manteau. En entrant, deux hommes nous fouillèrent minutieusement et nous conduirent dans une vaste pièce. Aydan était allongé au sol, du sang s'écoulait de sa tempe droite.

L'homme au centre de la pièce était de taille moyenne, brun, des yeux verts, perçants. Gibbs le regarda brièvement avant de porter son attention à son fils. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, vérifia son pouls avant des se tourner vers son agresseur.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis blessé que vous ne vous souveniez pas de moi, Agent Gibbs. Mon nom n'a pas d'importance pour le moment. La seule chose que vous avez besoin de savoir c'est que vous avez intérêt à faire ce qu'on vous demande.

-Il a besoin d'un médecin.

-Il va devoir s'en passer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a besoin de lui. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer…Pour le moment.

Il fit signe aux hommes autour de lui. Ils se mirent immédiatement en mouvement.

-D'abord, nous allons devoir changer de refuge. Une camionnette nous attend à l'arrière du bâtiment.

-Aydan n'est pas en état d'aller où que ce soit.

Une arme se posa sur ma tempe.

-Celui-là ne m'est d'aucune utilité. Soit vous obéissez, soit ce cher Anthony sera contraint de rester ici avec un joli trou au milieu du front.

Gibbs serra les dents pour ne pas répondre. Aydan ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard. J'étais heureux de le voir conscient même si la grimace qu'il fit quand il essaya de s'asseoir n'était pas bon signe.

-Tony…Agent Gibbs….Vous n'auriez pas…dû venir…J'ai pas…dit la …phrase.

-Ça ne compte pas. Tu étais inconscient.

Aydan sourit puis il pâlit en voyant l'arme pressée contre mon crâne.

-Que faites-vous ? Tony…Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Ça c'est intéressant. le fiston en pince pour l'Agent Dinozzo.

Notre kidnappeur baissa son arme et se pencha vers Aydan.

-Mon cher Kassim, si tu veux que je laisse ton petit ami tranquille, je te conseille de suivre mes ordres à la lettre. Pas de rébellion, pas de tentatives de sabotages…sinon Tony passera un mauvais moment.

Aydan se leva péniblement et fit face au chef des opérations. Il avait du mal à tenir debout et Gibbs dut le soutenir.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne m'appelle pas Kassim…

-Pourtant, c'est comme ça que je t'ai baptisé…

Le regard d'Aydan reflétait son incompréhension. Il ne semblait pas connaître cet homme.

-Tu ne te souviens pas…C'est vrai que tu étais très jeune quand ton beau-père est venu me voir.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je n'avais pas prévu de t'en parler tout de suite et nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps pour les grandes révélations mais c'est moi qui ai choisi ton nouveau nom alors que tu n'avais que deux ans. Ton beau-père est venu demander mon aide. Il avait besoin de se débarrasser de deux paquets encombrants. J'en ai envoyé un ici et toi…Je me suis dit qu'un jour ou l'autre tu pourrais m'être utile.

-Mais…

L'homme s'approcha d'Aydan comme pour donner plus de poids à ses mots.

-Ton beau-père m'a tout raconté…l'identité de ton père…son désir de se débarrasser de vous deux. Je ne pouvais pas vous faire adopter tous les deux. Alors je lui ai offert un bon prix pour qu'il te garde quelques années et qu'il te confie à nous ensuite…

-Et Alan ?

-Disons qu'il a eu plus de chance que toi…en tout cas jusqu'au mois dernier…

La réaction d'Aydan nous surprit tous. Il sauta sur l'homme devant lui mais les coups qu'il avait reçus l'avaient affaibli et celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à le maîtriser d'un coup de poing à la mâchoire. Gibbs se précipita vers son fils.

-Calme-toi. Ça ne serre à rien.

-Tu ne comprends pas…Ce salopard a tué Alan…

-Je sais…On s'occupera de lui plus tard mais pour ça, il faut rester en vie.

Aydan leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers Gibbs.

-Il nous a vendu à cet homme…

Gibbs serra son fils dans ses bras essayant d'adoucir un peu la violence des révélations qui venaient d'être faites. J'avais le sentiment que les deux hommes n'avaient pas encore entendu toute la vérité.

J'aidai Aydan à marcher jusqu'à la camionnette. A l'intérieur, les vitres étaient occultées. Notre trajet dura plus de deux heures. Il était impossible de dire où nous nous trouvions. J'espérais que le traceur GPS d'Aydan permettrait à Ziva et McGee de nous retrouver avant que cet homme décide de nous tuer.


End file.
